Memories in Kyoto
by Inochi Ryu
Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano receive a letter from Misao and everyone at the Aoiya to go visit them. All seems well until some old memories are stirred and new ones are made...
1. A Letter

Disclaimer: It'll be the end of the world before I own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: Okay, before you read. Yeah, heh. There may be some confusion with the '-dono' and the 'miss.' You see, there was a reason I changed it. In Japan, '-dono' is a more respectful term and the 'miss' or as the Japanese say '- san' is not AS respectful. There are different ranks. Weird, I know. Just wanted to say that so you would know. ^^ Please R&R!!! No flames!!! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
*************** A Letter ***************  
A cool breeze blew through the green leaves of the cherry blossom trees. Pink flowers bloomed everywhere, crowding the branches as the petals swayed slowly in the soft wind. They stood gracefully along the dirt roads leading to a distant town. This small town of Tokyo was filled with people dressed in ornate kimonos with bright and colorful patterns, each unique and beautiful. Loud chatters could be heard in every corner, in every street. Small children chased each other in a game of tag, giggling with carefree glee. Shops sold silky ribbons of many colors, fit to catch the eye of any young lady that happened to pass by.  
  
This was so with a young girl. She wore a yellow kimono, dotted with pink petals and a colorful obi wrapped around her waist. Raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail, secured by a pink ribbon. Bangs fell over her sapphire eyes, which shone brightly at the sight of a violet ribbon that lay on the table. A smile curled on her lips as she fingered with the ribbon.  
  
She liked the color. A lot. Lately, she had been attracted to lavender. It reminded her mostly of Kenshin. Who else? She smiled warmly. Suddenly, she stopped, wrinkling her forehead in thought. Speaking of Kenshin. She looked up and turned alarmingly. Where was Kenshin? After all, it was the Cherry Blossom Festival. Where could he be?  
  
She gasped, putting her hand to her lips. Could he have.?  
  
"Hey! Stop spacing out, ugly!" an arrogant voice called out, interrupting her thoughts. She clenched her teeth in irritation and turned toward the sound, her blue eyes narrowed and focused. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. A young boy stood there with a shinai strapped to his back, auburn eyes burning with fierce annoyance. Spikes of black hair shot out in all directions, reminding the girl of an overgrown hedgehog. He blinked rapidly, his eyes quickly softening. Something was wrong.  
  
"Kaoru." he said comfortingly. "What's wrong?" He stepped forward, extending out his hand in worry.  
  
"Yahiko," she began slowly, breathing deeply," where's Kenshin?" She looked at Yahiko, biting her lip for the answer.  
  
He crossed his arms, shaking his head. He gave Kaoru a devious smile and answered," Oh, Kenshin left because he couldn't bear looking at your ugly face anymore."  
  
Yahiko snickered only to receive a punch to the back of his head. A tall man stood next to him, his fist raised slightly from the impact. His brown eyes were skeptical and his jaw was set tight.  
  
"Oi, Yahiko, don't be stupid," he scolded firmly. He turned to Kaoru and giving her a reassuring grin. "Jou-chan, don't worry. Yahiko was just being an aho," he paused, giving Yahiko a hard rub of his knuckles," Kenshin just went to the Akabeko. He'll be back."  
  
"Thank Kami-sama." Kaoru whispered, silver tears streaming down her cheeks anyway. "Are you sure, Sano?"  
  
When he nodded, she sighed in relief. Kenshin wasn't gone. She smiled then suddenly, frowned. Her eyes narrowed as they locked on Yahiko. Her mouth twitched irritably as she walked threateningly to the young boy, stealing his shinai and giving him a good smack. Yahiko clutched his head painfully, whining as he did so.  
  
"What was that for, Tanuki?!" he insulted, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Why you little brat." she muttered just loud enough for Yahiko to hear.  
  
Soon, they were fighting their everyday fights, Kaoru winning as usual. Sano sighed, shaking his head at the sight. He stared on ahead, walking a bit when he saw a familiar red-head weaving through the crowd. He smirked at the sight of the rurouni awkwardly moving his way through the many men and women that ran about. He raised his hand to wave.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" he shouted. Kaoru stopped to acknowledge Kenshin's presence. Yahiko didn't seem to notice. He was more focused on hitting Kaoru and winning the fight. Sano turned to Yahiko and walked over.  
  
"Yo, shrimp," he said, causing Yahiko to stop," Kenshin's here."  
  
"Rooster head!" Yahiko retorted and attempted to hit Sano with his shinai. Kenshin interrupted, keeping the determined boy from hurting himself.  
  
"Whoa, Yahiko," he said. Sano smiled wickedly at the sight. Kaoru ran to Kenshin immediately, extremely happy that he was back.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" she greeted, happier now than before. Kenshin looked up to meet her eyes, his violet eyes shining in the sunlight.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-dono," he replied. Kaoru soon remembered something.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, what were you doing at the Akabeko?" she asked, curious. Kenshin's face lit up and smiled.  
  
"Miss Tae received a letter from her sister in Kyoto," he answered. "Apparently, Miss Misao and everyone else wants us to come visit them."  
  
Yahiko beamed, looking somewhat ridiculous with the large smile he wore. "Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
Kaoru nodded in agreement. Sano just grinned stupidly. They began to walk back to the Kamiya dojo, dodging in between people that were walking by.  
  
"When do we leave?!" Kaoru asked excitedly. Kenshin smiled, his violet eyes glowing.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," he replied. "We'll catch the train at Tokyo Station."  
  
Sano cringed at the thought. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
Kaoru noticed," Sano, the train is not haunted! That's what you thought that last time we took the train to Yokohama."  
  
Sano shook his head. "There is no way that huge machine can run on a little steam!"  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes as Kaoru began to explain the concepts of steam to Sano once again. Kenshin just smiled at the debate. It was going to be a long trip.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chapter!!! I know, it was perfect!  
  
^_^( doesn't notice the huge scribbles in red ink  
  
Anyways, Chapter 2 will be up soon! Don't worry!  
  
Inuyasha: hmph.  
  
Inochi Ryu: SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *faceplants*  
  
Inochi Ryu: *smiles* oh. did I forget to mention that I'm filling in for Kagome? *laughs maniacally* Ahem. R&R, peoples!!! ^^ 


	2. To Kyoto

*********** To Kyoto ***********  
  
The next morning, Kenshin had woken up early to cook breakfast. He had already taken the liberty of packing his things so that he wouldn't have quite so much to do in the morning. Kaoru, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. In fact, Kenshin could hear her pacing back and forth, gathering and packing her things, in her room. He sighed, noting how she had ignored his suggestion of packing the night before. He smiled remembering how naïve she was and is now. Four years ago, she was a young girl, eager to see and explore what the world had to offer and now... she was older, a young woman. Kenshin blushed, pushing away such thought of Kaoru.  
  
His ears twitched. He let his senses roam to the dojo where Yahiko did his katas with his shinai. That boy was getting better everyday. He let his memory go back to when Yahiko was still ten. He had such fire in him compared to right now. Now, he was fourteen, more refined and mature. Yahiko still had energy and arrogance in him but now was more in control.  
  
If you could call it that... Kenshin thought wryly, referring to one of Yahiko and Kaoru's daily fights the day before. Yahiko had grown up and was becoming a young man now... yeah, right. He chuckled at the thought, moving his senses to Sanosuke. The former fighter for hire was still sleeping. Old Sano hadn't changed much, he noted. He was still the same even after four years.  
  
He finished cooking breakfast and cleaned up, quickly eating his share and setting the food on the table. After doing so, he made his way down the hallway to Kaoru's room, her rapid pacing becoming louder. He shook his head, sighing and shaking his head slightly. He raised his fist and knocked the wooden panel of the shoji door. Her footsteps continued at its brisk pace.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked, acknowledging Kenshin.  
"Kaoru-dono, breakfast is ready," he said. The rapid footsteps stopped as if she was debating whether she should eat now and pack later or vice versa.  
"Alright, Kenshin. I'll be right out," she replied, her brisk pacing resuming. "Oh, do me a favor. Tell Yahiko to come in and call the rooster head up."  
Kenshin let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, Kaoru-dono," he answered, his voice almost obedient.  
"Forget it, I'm already up," a gruff voice responded. Kenshin turned to find Sano out of bed and already dressed. He nodded and motioned Sano to go to the kitchen. Sano complied without a word, walking at a rather quick step.  
  
Probably wanting to get to the food before Yahiko...Kenshin thought sarcastically. Footsteps reached his ears. There was a thud of a shinai.  
  
"OI! Stop hoggin' all the food, ya little brat!" a stern voice scolded, obviously Sanosuke.  
  
"LITTLE?! BRAT?!" a younger yet equally arrogant voice retorted. Louder and faster chewing noises reached Kenshin's ears, slightly echoing in the hallway.  
  
"HEY!" Sano protested. Kenshin could hear the swish of his clothing as he reached for a bowl and began to challenge Yahiko to an eating contest.  
  
Do we have to go through this every morning? Kenshin thought grimly to himself, sighing as he did so. The good thing was that his friends were all packed up and ready to go. They were all excited and he had to admit that he was pretty anxious to get to Kyoto to see Misao and everyone at the Aoiya. But then... there were always memories.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, walking slower. Yes, there were many memories there. Too many to count. He remembered every incident that occurred the last time he was there. Flames burned into his memory and a maniacal laugh echoed through his mind. Black smoke and the creaking of metal were all too familiar. Kenshin shut his eyes, refusing to recall anymore. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know what happened after the fight in Kyoto. All there was was darkness and nothing more.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, he stopped, hearing the eating noises of Sano and Yahiko break through his grim recollection of past events. He opened his eyes; his eyes widened at the scene he saw before him.  
  
Empty bowls were carelessly thrown to the side, food scraps nonexistent. They had almost eaten all the food! Kenshin stepped forward, speechless, nearly tripping over the shinai on the floor.  
  
"Uhh... Sano? Yahiko?" he interrupted. Despite his protest, they kept eating, oblivious to Kenshin's presence in the room. "Don't eat all the food. Save some for Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"YEAH!" a voice yelled from behind them. Sano ceased his consumption of food, nudging Yahiko to do the same. The boy shrugged off Sano's prod, still chewing and swallowing his breakfast. The older man's jaw rose slightly, making him look like he was pouting.  
  
"OI, YAHIKO!" Yahiko stopped, glaring at Sano with irritation.  
  
"Whaddya want?" the young boy asked, his question barely clear through the many rice balls that he stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Jou-chan's here," he stated simply. Kaoru looked on the floor, spotting Yahiko's shinai. Immediately, she grabbed it, swinging it high over her head and giving her student a merciless smack on the head.  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN, 'WHADDYA WANT?!'" she shouted. "I WANT MY BREAKFAST, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE WHAT YOU'RE EATING!!!"  
  
Yahiko rubbed the spot where she hit him, clenching his teeth as he did so.  
  
"Why? Aren't you fat enough, Tanuki?" he retorted. Kaoru retaliated with more screams and hits of the shinai. Sano sat in the corner, full and content, watching the fight with a smirk on his face. Kenshin turned away, heaving a sigh and bowing his head. It would take forever to get to Tokyo Station now...  
  
He looked up, his eyes wide with alarm. The train!  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Sano! Yahiko!" he exclaimed. " The train is going to leave without us if we don't get going!"  
  
At this sudden realization, Kaoru rushed to her room. In turn, Yahiko and Sano sprinted to theirs'. A din of clattering objects and hasty footsteps filled the air. Kenshin shook his head, walking calmly to his room and gathering his things in which he stored in a compact gray bag. Using the alternate shoji door, leading to the courtyard, he strolled to the front gate of the dojo. He could hear rushed footsteps behind him. Something sped by him, a black ponytail trailing behind. A small bag swung wildly as Kaoru sprinted to the gate and opened it, pushing the door open. Gradually, Kenshin met Kaoru at the door, followed by Sano and Yahiko. Yahiko smiled deviously, shaking eagerly.  
  
"Alright, we're ready!" Yahiko said impatiently. Kaoru nodded, pointing to the left, down the path, leading to Tokyo Station.  
  
"Okay! We're going to Kyoto!" she yelled happily. 


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I want to own Rurouni Kenshin. But I don't. this is one of the main reasons that my life stinks. ^^  
  
**************** Arrival ***************  
  
Tokyo Station was crowded, filled with natives as well as foreigners. Luggage was dragged along the ground, causing dust to rise. Kaoru grimaced at this, noting the dust that settled in the folds of her kimono. She had just had Kenshin clean it too! She pouted, brushing off the grains that annoyed her. Sano was hunched over, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. His hands were in his pockets, sweating uncontrollably. Yahiko smirked at Sano's fear of trains. Guess the rooster head wasn't so tough after all. This was perfect.  
  
"Hey, Sano." Yahiko began innocently. "Aren't you excited that we get to go on a train? Trains are so cool," he ended, pointing out Sano's biggest fear.  
  
Sano shivered at the word train. Heck, if he couldn't stand hearing the darn word, how did they expect him to live through riding on a train?  
  
Kaoru watched Sano, blue eyes gleaming evilly.  
  
"Would you like me to hold your hand?" she drawled sarcastically, offering her hand to him. Yahiko attempted to contain his laughter but failed. He burst out into howls of hilarity, attracting attention from anyone who passed by. Kaoru soon joined him, clutching her stomach and giggling up a fit. Kenshin chuckled and just smiled, violet eyes shining with amusement. Sano blushed and began to walk faster.  
  
Eventually, Kaoru and Yahiko stopped snickering and continued to stroll to the ticket booth. After buying their train tickets, Yahiko sprinted to the entrance onto the train. He pouted, tapping his foot impatiently. When Kenshin motioned him to go on and find seats, he obliged happily. Kaoru rushed after him with Kenshin close behind, both of them getting on the train. Sano slowed his pace as he drew nearer and nearer to the large locomotive. A chill ran through his spine.  
  
Kaoru poked her head out and shook her head. Sano walked even slower.  
  
"Come on, ya big chicken!" She paused and grinned. "Or should I say. rooster!"  
  
Sano grew annoyed as his eye began to twitch. He ran to the train, a set face of fury. In other words, he was pissed.  
  
"TANUKI!" he shouted as he jumped onto the train. He stood, panting, receiving surprised looks from fellow passengers. Kaoru set herself in front of him, smiling.  
  
The train began to move. Sano didn't notice, more focused on beating Jou-chan into a pulp.  
  
"You. tanuki." he muttered. Kaoru's smile immediately changed into a frown.  
  
"Sit down, ya rooster head," she ordered simply, pointing at an empty seat by the window. Yahiko sat in the seat across from him while Kenshin placed himself next to Yahiko. Sano looked at his seat then out the window. Green blurs rushed by with mixes of blue and white. The creak of the wheels and the whistle of the train reached his ears. His eyes grew wide and he began to sweat. He tried hard to keep his face expressionless but failed miserably.  
  
Yahiko noticed. "Sano, you are really brave. You're not freakin' out even though the train's movin'."  
  
Sano swallowed nervously, slowly making his way to his seat by the window. He felt the shift of the wheels and the acceleration of the train. Yahiko watched the grim expression on Sano's face. It was priceless.  
  
Kenshin said nothing, smiling. Kaoru sat down next to Sano, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden impact of her and the seat.  
  
"Geez, ya big buffoon! Riding on a train's not that scary," Kaoru commented. Sano retorted, causing Kaoru to yell back.  
  
Not. again. Kenshin thought nervously. Well. he watched the tall man battle it out with the young girl. He sighed. At least they were on the train.  
  
He shook his head. As he watched, his mind wandered. Wandered to Kyoto. It was over now, he knew, but no one could forget such things that happened there. He could not forget, even if he tried. The flames that burned with this memory would not be extinguished to forever rest in the depths of his mind. No, this fire would linger and spread. He knew why. Remorse. Yes, it was remorse for a fallen man. A man whom he was similar. A man who had fought for the same cause. A man who pushed the limits only to burst into flames. If only this man had opened his mind, he could be here. He would be alive, enjoying life in this new era.  
  
In Kyoto, there was much to remember. Memories he knew went much farther. Even to the revolution. Kenshin closed his eyes. He remembered snow. Soft, falling snow. Trees. there were many maple trees. Yes. raven hair and the scent of white plum. and. blood. There was much blood. Red rivers flooded Kyoto, overpowering with the stench of death. The clinking of swords and the sounds of blade upon flesh. The rush of danger, the feeling of battle. He adored this rush. he even wished. to feel it again.  
  
He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He would stop here. No more. He dare not go back any farther. Those memories shall remain buried until. until he was ready to remember.  
  
"Kenshin?" a voice asked. "Kenshin, are you okay? You're sweating."  
  
He swallowed. He would not worry his friends. These heavy burdens should be kept to himself. He refused to let them share the load. Kenshin put on his Rurouni smile, enough to convince his friends that he was fine.  
  
"No, it is nothing, Kaoro-dono," he replied, no hint of sadness in his tone. Kaoru smiled back and sighed in relief. Her blue eyes did not match her mood. They held worry and question, he noted. He couldn't fool her. She knew and was sure to ask him about it later.  
  
He felt the train slow to a stop at a station. They had arrived to Kyoto. 


	4. Ghosts and Memories

********************************* Ghosts and Memories *********************************  
  
The train slowed to a stop. Kenshin looked out the window on the opposite side. They had finally arrived to Kyoto. He watched the platform, spotting a familiar girl that stood there. Blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as a long braid hung down her back. It was none other than Makimachi Misao.  
  
She was much older, now a young woman. Her face was sleeker and her form taller and more fit. Slender hands waved through the air as she spotted Kenshin and the others. Despite, these obvious changes, there was one thing that will always remain the same. Her smile. Yes, no one could forget that childish grin of hers.  
  
Yahiko jumped out of his seat and exited the train, landing on the platform with Kaoru close behind him. Kenshin followed her out, putting on his rurouni smile. Sano dashed out of the train, panting and sweating.  
  
"Hey, Himura!" she greeted. "Hey, Kaoru! Yahiko!" She paused, looking at a flustered Sano. "Hiya, rooster head!" She raised her hand and gave a hard slap on the back. Sano stood, towering over Misao.  
  
"Watch it, weasel girl." he threatened, holding up his fist. Kenshin sighed, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. Misao happily obliged, shifting into a battle stance and preparing to draw the knives she hid in the sleeves of her shirt. Sano just stuck out his lower jaw, readying himself for a duel.  
  
"Be careful what you say to my wife."  
  
Sano froze, slowly lowering his fist. He turned to find none other than Shinomori Aoshi standing there. Cold blue eyes glared at him, radiating an icy dagger that would make any man fall to his knees in fear. Sano laughed nervously, Aoshi's slightly taller form making his body seem small in comparison.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi!" Misao complained, walking over to the former leader of the Oniwaban group.  
  
"Wait. wife?" Sano asked disbelievingly. He pointed to Misao then to Aoshi and then back to Misao. "Ya mean, you guys."  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat, blushing slightly. He turned his head to the side, watching the passengers come down from the train. Misao, on the other hand, was toned with red, giving a self-indulgent smile to her friends.  
  
"Yeah, it's Shinomori Misao now," she explained, her voice thick with embarrassment. The blush in Aoshi's cheeks grew deeper in hue, causing him to swallow with apprehension.  
  
Kaoru stepped forward, taking Misao's hand. "You guys are married!" she squealed, jumping up and down with joy. Misao joined her without hesitation. Sano just nudged Aoshi, giving him a sly wink and a smirk.  
  
"So, Misao, how is Okina and everyone at the Aoiya?" Kenshin asked, interrupting the loud chatters of his comrades.  
  
"They're okay, I guess," she winked. "But if you want to find out yourself, they're at the Ryotei restaurant."  
  
Ryotei. Kenshin furrowed his brow. Why does this name sound so familiar?  
  
"The Ryotei, you say?" he asked. Misao nodded and looked at her friend curiously.  
  
"Why?" she inquired. Kenshin just shook his head, waving off her question. Kaoru watched him. Something was going on with Kenshin and she was going to find out what.  
  
Misao began to walk with Aoshi beside her. Yahiko and Sano followed, hoping that the food would be good over there. Kaoru walked close behind, listening to her student and rooster head's prayers. Kenshin lingered, his sandals making a soft, scratching sound against the dirt ground.  
  
The Ryotei. It was so familiar. He had heard it before but he couldn't remember where. Kenshin looked on ahead where his friends strolled to the restaurant. The only way to find out was for him to enter Kyoto and remember.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yes, he remembered. All to well. This part of Kyoto gleamed with pride and joy for it had many things to offer. Lanterns hung over passer- bys, dangling with its partners on the same string. Cherry blossoms danced with the wind, swirling gracefully around him. He heard his kimono rustle at the breeze as it rushed past him. So it didn't change at all. It was still the same.  
  
Kenshin stopped, recalling. He waited as if he expected something to happen. The ghost of his memories seemed to walk out into the sunlight, laughing their hallow laughs and giggling echoes. Small children frolicked through the streets, dragging a small toy that flew in the air.  
  
He shifted his violet eyes to the mirages that stood before him. This recollection felt so. good. He belonged here. He was. in his place. Footsteps reached his ears. He hesitated, slowly moving to the form that made the sound. A young man stood there in a kimono that was much like his only with a blue hakama. Straw sandals enveloped white socks and made soft, scraping sounds against the earth. A sword hung at his side, along with a wakizashi. A wide-brimmed hat shadowed his face but nothing could hide the obvious. Red hair flowed down his back, moving in waves as he walked.  
  
Kenshin watched this figure. He knew very well who this was. The boy paused as if contemplating whether or not to continue walking. Kenshin swallowed nervously, unsure of what was to happen. The ghost of his former self lifted his head, showing a clear image of his face. Amber eyes stared straight ahead, oblivious to the man who watched him. The figure walked on but slower this time as if it noticed the violet eyes that were locked upon him, not daring to blink or release its gaze.  
  
The mirage shifted his amber eyes to Kenshin, an amber so intense in hue that it was enough to strike down the courage of the strongest warrior. The rurouni felt a chill run up his spine at the returning glare, though he knew it was but a passing glance. He kept his eyes on his ghost, showing no signs of fear or weakness.  
  
His former self disappeared into a nearby restaurant, leaving not a trace. The breeze blew ominously toward the entrance, causing the cloth that hung in the door to flap violently.  
  
"Kenshin?" He shook his head, snapping out of his daze. He felt the images of those long gone fade away as if they were never there. Kaoru watched him, concern clouding her blue eyes. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded, saying nothing. He walked quicker, passing Kaoru without a glance to where Misao and Aoshi were. They stopped into front of what looked like a small pub, full of chatters and hearty laughs.  
  
This place. he thought. Kenshin looked around, feeling, remembering familiar surroundings. Indeed, he had been here before. He knew it. The ghost of his memories, the former assassin, Hitokiri Battousai, had led him here though it may be just a fluke. No. it was too real. More real than he wanted to believe.  
  
He had recalled himself walking to this place for a reason but. what was it? Why did it lead him here? What importance is this small spot in such a large city? What did it mean?  
  
He had to know. Everything felt all too familiar. Whatever is was. it was something crucial.  
  
Kenshin continued to observe the restaurant, taking in any thing that might help him evoke. Tables and benches were lined along the windows and the inner portion of the pub. It had a dimmer atmosphere here, only lit by the sunlight through the windows and the few kerosene lamps that hung on nails in the wooden beams.  
  
"Himura-san!" a raspy voice greeted. He turned to the sound, identifying the voice of Okina. His friend looked much older now, his wrinkles much deeper and the gray in his hair changing to a white. Despite these clear signs of age, his skin had a healthy glow. Okina smiled warmly, his mustache curling at the ends. He stood next to a long table, his form solid and strong.  
  
Kenshin bowed slightly, returning the smile with a chuckle. "Okina- sama, you look well," he replied, hiding the dark emotions in his voice.  
  
"Hello, Himura-san!" chimed the rest of the group, Okon and Omasu waving excitedly.  
  
"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" asked Shiro, a man who was tall and lean that sat on a bench near the corner, leaning on the table. His face would not be visible if not for the sun. A larger man sat next to him, smiling. This was Kuro, one who was often referred to as a quiet giant. Both wore regular blue gis with dark navy hakamas. Okon and Omasu sat opposite of them, their hair tied into neat buns, secured so that it wouldn't fall in a tangled mess over their colorful kimonos.  
  
"Please, come and sit," Okina invited, seating himself next to Kuro. Sano and Yahiko dashed to the table, praying that the food would come soon. They were famished. Kaoru followed them, sighing and pouting. Yahiko sat next to Okon, inclining his head in formality. Sano sat on the other side next to Okina with Kaoru beside him. Sano stared at Yahiko, silently raising the challenge of who could eat faster. The teen just smirked and nodded. Kenshin just chuckled and shook his head. He took his place by Yahiko. Misao sat next Kaoru and Aoshi across from her.  
  
"So Okina-sama, what have you been up to for the past four years?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well, not much but business has been good for the Aoiya. Many have come to stay for the Cherry Blossom Festival. The Sakura trees are beautiful this time of year," the older man replied.  
  
"I'm sure they are," Kenshin commented. Kaoru and Okina struck up a conversation soon joined by the rest of the group. Their words seemed distant, spoken in murmurs and echoes. His eyes moved to a lone table in the middle of the room, a lamp hanging behind it and shining its dim light upon the surface.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, watching, waiting. That table. there was something about it. a blur of images flashed through his mind, giving him no clue of what they displayed. He clenched his teeth in frustration. What was it?  
  
He stood slowly, his violet eyes focused yet in a trance. Kenshin walked, his feet suddenly heavy. His hands were outstretched, his fingertips ticklish and warm at the texture of wood. He swallowed, his breath quivering and uneven.  
  
He felt his mind flash back, back to the Revolution. The ghosts of his memories rose, again free and roaming. Sounds of laughter and the rustle of people filled his ears. It was nightfall here in his memory. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. His eyes went wide with surprise. The smell of. white plum.  
  
Warmth rushed up his fingers, causing him to flinch. Violet eyes looked to where his hand was. A ghostly hand enveloped his, transparent and yet so existent. He felt that it was there, it was real, not just some long past recollection. The white sleeve of a kimono hung down from the wrist, making the hand teem with a healthy glow. He followed the stitches in the clothing, up to the shoulders. Raven hair interrupted his scan, falling in long strands. They framed a small face, eyes determined and strong. This face was so familiar, so beautiful.  
  
"Tomoe?" he whispered. She sat silently, sipping sake from a small cup. Kenshin sat down next to her, hesitantly, carefully. He knew it was impossible. Tomoe was dead... she couldn't be here. anymore. He dared not say this aloud in fear of losing her once more, not caring that she was just a mirage. But then. his hand shifted. He felt her. She was real.  
  
"Tomoe, I've missed you so." he whispered to her ghost. He smiled. For the longest time, he had never felt like this. He belonged here. This was his place. Beside Tomoe. Kenshin felt like he was back in the days of the Revolution when she was alive. He was. happy. Truly happy.  
  
A touch of a hand. Kenshin broke out of his memory, gasping in surprise. The ghosts of his memories faded away once again, leaving him to the present.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice muttered. Kenshin shook his head, blinking in disbelief. What the---?  
  
"P-pardon me," he stuttered. He felt another weight on the bench, making him narrow his eyes slightly. A boy?  
  
The boy was adorned in a white gi and dark blue hakama, his form seeming to shrink in it. Firm armor was tied to his arms, covered by the sleeves of the kimono. The lower part of the gi was shaped to look like pants, allowing free movement and flexibility. Shin guards were tied to his calves to secure this form. White socks and worn straw sandals were on his feet. A sword hung from the obi, the sheath scraping the ends of the bench.  
  
The figure shifted, feeling violet eyes on him. A wide-brimmed hat shadowed his face, making him seem invisible in the dim light. Kenshin felt that he had to see his face. He didn't know why exactly but he felt that he needed to.  
  
The dark form obliged as if he read Kenshin's unsaid question. He took off his hat, revealing red hair that was tied into a high ponytail and ran down his back in silky waves. Bangs shielded violet eyes that stared straight ahead.  
  
Kenshin swallowed. This. boy. He had red hair. and his eyes were a deep violet. This boy was so much like. him. Too much like him. But. his face.  
  
His face was of a delicate frame, the bangs of red hair hanging on the sides, shading the determination that was in his eyes. His face was like. Tomoe's.  
  
His eyes widened, clouded with skepticism. This young man was like a combination of him and Tomoe. It was strange. Kenshin knew for sure that he had no family at least, not that he knew of. This boy's face was that of Tomoe's for that he was sure. But Tomoe died before she gave birth to any children.  
  
Who was this boy? 


	5. Gang Trouble

******************** Gang Trouble ********************  
Kenshin watched him out of the corner of his eye, the violet in them clouding with suspicion. The boy made no effort to acknowledge him but rather, waited patiently for the waitress to come to take his order. His eyes moved to the sword that hung at his side. What would a young boy be doing with a sword?  
  
"Himura!" a voice complained. Kenshin blinked, his eyes suddenly widening with surprise. Misao stood beside him, her hands on her hips. She frowned deeply, her blue eyes gleaming with annoyance. "What is it with you? You've been acting strange ever since you got here."  
  
"Uh." he began nervously. "It's nothing," he finally replied, putting on a smile to make his act more convincing. They had come to Kyoto to enjoy themselves and would not be burdened by his measly troubles. They didn't deserve that. Misao looked at him closely, her face skeptical.  
  
"If you say so, Himura," she said. She started to turn to sit back down but saw whom Kenshin sat next to. She widened her eyes in disbelief, awing at the red-haired boy.  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, pointing at the boy then Kenshin. "You guys look like twins!" A frown replaced her open mouth. "Himura, did you invite one of your relatives?"  
  
"N-Not that I know of!" he denied immediately, putting up his hands. He knew that they already suspected that the boy had something to do with Kenshin. Heck, he even suspected that this boy had something to do with him! He felt the boy shift uncomfortably. Didn't they know that he could hear them? Sano looked over at Kenshin, putting on the same awed face as Misao.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! He looks exactly like you!" he commented loudly. "Only younger!" Sano blinked rapidly, nudging the young boy that sat next to him. Yahiko just nodded, doubt in his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, what's going on?" Kaoru inquired. All eyes watched Kenshin, waiting for his answer. He tapped his foot anxiously. Now what? What was he to tell them? He couldn't exactly tell them that he thought that this boy could be. No. It was impossible. It wouldn't make sense. First of all, he had no proof. Done and done.  
  
"I." Kenshin cleared his throat, feeling the gazes of his friends intensify. "I'm not exactly sure."  
  
Footsteps reached his ears. He glanced toward the sound, seeing a waitress standing next to the table while clutching a tray. Kenshin sighed with relief. Saved. for now. She had light brown hair that fell over her shoulders in wisps of auburn, covering the back of her waitress uniform.  
  
"Hello there!" she greeted, smiling at Kenshin and the boy. "What can I get you two?"  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Um. Excuse me, ma'am but we're not. together," he pointed out, gesturing a thumb back to his friends. "I'm with them."  
  
The waitress just smiled and laughed. "Oh! Pardon me. I thought you two were family! Please, excuse my rudeness," she apologized, bowing slightly. Kenshin blinked. Family? "Well then, what can I get for all of you?"  
  
Sano and Yahiko shouted out their orders, not taking the chance of the others getting food before them. The rest laughed at their friends' eagerness, soon telling the waitress their orders too. Kenshin just asked for tea. At this point, he wasn't very hungry.  
  
"And you?" she asked, gazing down at the boy. He looked up with violet eyes that glowed softly.  
  
"Just a bowl of ma-cha," he answered, ordering the traditional shaved ice. The waitress bowed again then walked into the kitchen, giving the orders to the chef.  
  
Kenshin sighed with disappointment. Now that the waitress was gone, he still had to answer the question: Who was this boy? The gazes of his friends turned to him once more, making him swallow nervously. What would he do? What can he do? He silently prayed that there would be another interruption to buy him time. Sure, to others, if they saw someone that they didn't know and eerily resembled them, they would deny their suspicions toward them. This may seem to be one of those situations. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. But not to him. He suspected something more. Not just a strange coincidence. He would not just let this go. His intuitive feeling was much too strong. He had some sort of relationship to this boy and it was important. He could feel it.  
  
The wind blew toward the entrance, chilling the warm, hearty atmosphere. Through the flaps of cloth, one could see the faces of other men. They all had narrow eyes, eyes that were hollow and bland. Kenshin watched them, feeling his darker side reacting. They didn't look like much. He knew this from their appearances, either skinny or fat, with barely any muscles. These men were just troublemakers.  
  
The first man was probably the only one out of the group who was somewhat fit. He had a solid build and would not prove to be a weakling at all. A wooden sword hung by his side. Kenshin knew this was not made entirely of wood. Actually, few parts of it were wooden. He knew it was a blade, concealed by a wooden sheath that aligned with the hilt. It was a disgraceful sword; a symbol of a coward. He felt his darker part, the hitokiri, scoff at this man. They apparently were just common thugs.  
  
The man looked over to the table where Kenshin and the boy sat. His face twitched. Who gave them the right to sit at his table?  
  
He walked over, motioning to his men. They surrounded them, their hands to the hilt of their swords that hung at their sides.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he asked, sneering. The lavender in Kenshin's eyes hardened into a cold violet. The man felt a chill run up his spine. This man. He knew not of who Kenshin was and didn't care to find out but he knew that he should be careful around him. He tossed his head to one side, gesturing to the tables where Kenshin's friends sat.  
  
"Move it, punk. This is our spot," he ordered. Kaoru gasped, frowning. Misao clenched her teeth, moving her hands into the sleeves of her gi. She felt the small hilts of her knives. If this guy wants to pick a fight with Himura, he would have to go through her first. Aoshi noticed his wife's tension but made no move to stop her. He too would defend Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko watched the man, prepared to help Kenshin if needed. Kaoru and the Aoiya gang clenched their fists, trying hard not to pound the table. All looked to Kenshin, wondering what would he do.  
  
To everyone's disbelief, the rurouni stood silently, obeying the man's order. He sat next to Misao, his eyes still a hard violet. The young ninja leaned toward him, a frustrated expression on her face.  
  
"Himura! What are you doing?!" she scolded. "You don't have to take that from him!"  
  
Kenshin turned to her, a frown set on his face. His violet eyes flashed knowingly almost threateningly. Misao exhaled, taken aback. Himura wouldn't move but in this case when so many people could get hurt, he made a wise decision.  
  
"Misao-dono, it is better if there is not a fight. People would get hurt," he explained. With that, Misao loosened with a pout. But wait. She looked to where the boy sat. He made no move, just remaining in his seat.  
  
"Hey, are you deaf?" the man asked, leaning forward. "I said MOVE."  
  
"Hey, Hinomaru said move it!" a man next to him repeated. The waitress noticed, coming over.  
  
"Excuse me , sir but this is a public restaurant! You can't just barge in and---" she began. She cried out, falling to the ground. Tears ran down her face in streams. She put her hand onto her cheek, flinching as she touched her injured flesh. She watched the man called Hinomaru with fear, sobbing softly. He moved in close, grabbing her arm. She screamed, quivering in pain.  
  
"Please stop. you're hurting me!" she pleaded, struggling.  
  
"Not until you learn your place, woman!" he hollered. He tightened his grip, sneering. She yelled, begging him to let her go.  
  
"That's enough." He turned to the voice, seeing the red-haired boy. He didn't look at him, his eyes shadowed by bangs. "Leave her be. This does not concern her."  
  
He smirked, throwing the waitress to the side. She panted, holding her bruised wrist. Kaoru stood and went to her aid.  
  
"It's alright now," she soothed, helping her up. The waitress nodded, sniffling. They went back to the table, standing behind Okina. Both focused on the boy and his quarrel with Hinomaru. Kaoru prayed that he would be okay.  
  
"You gonna give me orders, now? Huh, punk?" he leaned in closer. "If you don't wanna get hurt then move your little behind over there." He pointed to one of the empty tables near the inner part of the restaurant.  
"Tough," he responded callously. He looked up. Hinomaru stepped back slightly, failing to shield the fear that was etched in his face. Amber eyes rested upon him, glowing in the dim light. Kenshin noticed the golden glow, his eyes widening. Amber eyes? This was not just a coincidence. This boy did have something to do with him. He knew it.  
  
"Besides, I don't see your name anywhere," he finished, scoffing. Hinomaru clenched his teeth, a deep growl rising from his throat. How dare he! The insolent brat!  
  
"You punk!" He drew his sword swiftly, cutting the wooden table in half. Dust arose from the floor in clouds, causing several customers to cough and sneeze. Gasps and whispers rose from all around the room. He smirked. Yes, they would be known this way. He and his men would take care of filth like that arrogant brat. The dust settled. He looked among the wooden pieces, searching for the body and showing all that if they dared to oppose him, this was the result. He laughed, his men soon joining in.  
  
"You missed," a voice hissed into his ear. He stopped. Slowly, he turned, seeing golden eyes staring back at him. The boy stood next to him, his hands at his sides. The amber in his eyes glinted dangerously. Hinomaru backed away, falling to the ground. That was impossible! How could a mere boy evade his attack?!  
  
Yahiko watched in amazement. He was so fast! Misao just smiled. He sure showed that jerk. Meanwhile, Okon and Omasu cheered silently, trying not to leap up and applaud. Kaoru just glared at the man on the ground. He got what he deserved, coming into a restaurant and attacking someone just because they sat in 'his' seat. It was so sad it wasn't even funny. Okina and Aoshi stared blankly ahead, their mind completely focused on the scene in front of them, often shifting to the form of Hinomaru and the strange red-headed boy. Aoshi turned his watching eye to Kenshin. There was something going on between him and the boy. How? He didn't know but questions would be answered later. Kenshin paid the most attention to the young swordsman. He knew very well what style he used. The increase of speed and evasion was very familiar. However, this style. He knew of only two people who knew it and mastered it. Himself and his master, Hiko Seijuro.  
  
"That was extremely rude," the boy pointed out. He showed no emotion but rather a neutral expression. "Get out of here before you piss me off more."  
  
"No way! I won't be ordered around by a punk like you!" Hinomaru retorted. The boy sighed, almost frustratingly.  
  
"Fine. I accept," he stated. The man looked at him confusingly. What did he mean?  
  
"It is a fight you want, isn't it? I told you, I accept," he repeated, putting his hand to his chin. "I rarely fight people weaker than me but in this case," he paused, giving him a glare," I'll make an exception. Let's take it outside."  
  
He turned to walk out, mentally preparing for an unexpected battle.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_  
  
The boy stepped out of the restaurant, suddenly oblivious to everything around him. Now he was only focused on the battle before him. He never would have suspected that as soon as he got to Kyoto that he would have gang trouble not that it bothered him. Such gangs were cowards and picked on those weaker than them. He didn't really grasp the concept of how they lived. Why pick on the weak when they are the weak? He smiled at his ridiculous logic. Maybe this fight would give him the answer.  
  
The men followed him silently, stopping in the middle of the street. The customers from the restaurant came out too, including Kenshin and the others. The people around them watched them, wondering what was going on. They backed away, giving the swordsmen room.  
  
The boy said nothing, only turning to face the men with a smirk on his face. Yahiko shivered. Somehow the combination between amber eyes and a smirk wasn't very comforting. Sure these men were jerks and needed to be taught a lesson but. taking enjoyment in it was immoral. He pouted. He knew he would never be like that. Myoujin Yahiko was an honorable swordsman to the end.  
  
"Shall we begin?" the boy asked, the callous smirk suddenly disappearing into a hard frown. Hinomaru nodded, stepping in forward.  
  
"You're gonna regret that you ever messed with me, punk!" he shouted. He drew his blade, swinging at his opponent. There was no way this brat was going to make a fool out of him! Not while he was alive and breathing. He started to laugh, smiling almost maniacally. He swung madly in all directions, thinking that if he sliced all areas there would be no escape for the little punk. Hinomaru waited for his blade to meet flesh but it never came. The sword sliced through air, meeting nothing. He gaped at the empty spot. Now where did he go?  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. no form," a voice said from behind. He turned slowly only to see the red-haired boy standing there. He blinked rapidly. This guy wasn't human! The boy smirked, waving his finger. "Swinging a sword around recklessly won't get you anywhere."  
  
Kenshin watched him. So confident. He knew this fight was already over. Such careless use of a sword is inferior at the face of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He sighed. That man has gotten himself into a lot of trouble. He felt a nudge. Sano stood next to him, still observing the fight.  
  
"Kenshin, do you notice something familiar about that style he's using?" he asked in a low voice. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Yes. Even though that boy hasn't drawn his sword, the speed at which he moves is obvious. He knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. No question," he answered. He narrowed his eyes. "But what I don't understand is how he knows it. There are only two who know it---"  
  
"You and your master, right?" Sano interrupted. He turned to Kenshin. "So. who is he then?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I don't know, Sano. I just don't know."  
  
"You should quit while you're ahead, before you embarrass yourself further," the boy suggested. Hinomaru scowled, growling. "After all, you don't want to show to all these people that you lost to a little kid, right?"  
  
The boy waved his hand, gesturing at the people who surrounded them. He smiled, his amber eyes gleaming dangerously. The man shifted nervously. This boy was not normal. He met the deadly gaze, trying not to show fear. Amber eyes shined in the sunlight as if they were daring him to attack. Hinomaru would not be seen as a weakling! He let out a battle cry, charging at him with his sword high above his head. This brat was not going to mock any longer!  
  
The boy sighed almost tiredly. "Well, it's your choice. In your favor, I will end this quickly."  
  
He grabbed his sword from under the hilt, drawing the whole blade, sheath and all. Hinomaru kept going, still yelling while he charged. A sharp pain hit his chest. He gasped, all air escaping him. His body went limp, falling to the ground unmoving. Dust rose from where he fell in thick clouds. His eyes were distant and his mouth open. The crowd around them whispered amongst themselves, pointing at the boy. He watched his fallen opponent, his eyes steady. What a waste of his time. He felt the uneasy gazes of the surveyors around him, causing him to shift foot to foot. Kaoru blinked. He didn't even draw his sword!  
  
The sword was still sheathed but was slid halfway out of the obi. He had used the butt of the hilt to defend himself. It would it hit the opponent in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Kaoru sighed. How clever.  
  
Kenshin exhaled, scoffing slightly. This boy was truly a gentleman. He knew very well that the man had no chance of winning. Instead of taking advantage of this weakness, he stopped the fight without really injuring his opponent. Kenshin smiled. That was good. He frowned suddenly. But the question still remained. Who was this boy and how did he know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?  
  
The boy moved forward, sliding the sword back into the obi. He turned to the men that had accompanied Hinomaru.  
  
"Sirs, if you would. Please take this man to the doctor," he requested. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
The men swallowed nervously, slowly making their way to their unconscious leader. Quickly, they picked him up, carrying him on their shoulders. Quickly, they scuffled away, dragging the limp body along. The boy smiled, the amber suddenly disappearing into a soft violet. Well, glad that was over. He turned to walk away only to stop, realizing something. He walked toward the men, tapping on of them on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," he said. The men turned to acknowledge him, shaking slightly from the weight of the body and fear. He extended his hand. "Someone has to pay for the damages."  
  
They knew what he was talking about. Hinomaru had wrecked a table in the restaurant. But they didn't have to pay for it. When they made no move to take out their money, the boy's eyes became an intense violet, amber specks shining visibly under the shadow of his bangs.  
  
They shivered. One of them finally took out a pouch, dropping it into the boy's hand. He snorted then trudged away with the other men while carrying the body. The boy still smiled, walking to the waitress with the money in. She watched him with widened eyes.  
  
"My apologies, ma'am," he said. He handed the money to her. "The men have agreed to pay the damages. I'm terribly sorry for causing all this trouble."  
  
She blinked. He bowed low. She blushed slightly. So polite! She smiled, giggling.  
  
"No trouble at all!" she exclaimed. The boy stood straight, returning her smile with a smile of his own. He inclined his head once more, turning to walk down the street. She gasped, following him.  
  
"Wait!" she called. He turned to face her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"What is your name? I would like to the know the name of someone who saved me from those men."  
  
He laughed a bit, his violet eyes glowing happily. "Rae," he answered. "My name is Rae."  
  
"Rae-san, thank you," she said again, bowing. He nodded and turned to walk away. Kenshin watched him go. Rae. so that was his name. Maybe that would help find out who he was.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I'M SSSOOOO EVIL!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *suddenly becomes serious* Please R&R *flames appear in background* THIS IS NOT AN OPTION ^^ THANX! 


	6. My Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin because I just don't.  
  
************** My Beloved **************  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin worryingly. He wasn't usually like this. She had noticed that Kenshin had been extremely distracted. Maybe it had something to do with coming back to Kyoto... She sighed. Maybe he was still thinking about his battle with Shishio and everything that has happened. She put her hand to her chin. Just Shishio or... something more? Was Kenshin remembering all the times in Kyoto? Back to even the Revolution? That was so long ago... Why does he still hang on? How come he's stuck there in his bitter memories unable to cherish and live the ones he has now? Why doesn't he move on? She stared at the ground. That boy... Rae. He looked so much like Kenshin! It's hard not to think that they weren't father and son! But then again... Anything was possible.  
  
Kenshin stood unmoving from his spot. The boy had already disappeared into the crowd. He clenched his teeth. Why did he care so much about a boy he didn't even know? Why did he feel such a strong tie to him? How did this boy know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? So many questions yet no answers. He heaved a sigh. Well, there was always time to find these answers later... At the moment, he just wanted to leave it all behind and forget. Forget the past... everything. Somehow, despite this order to himself, he still felt the heavy memories weigh on his mind.  
  
"Himura!" He turned to the voice, seeing Misao. She looked rather smug, her lower lip slightly up. "We have to run some errands before we get back to the Aoiya, is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine," he replied. Misao smiled and nodded, motioning for everyone to follow. They walked around town, buying, selling, and bargaining goods. Kenshin remained silent all the while, waiting for their trip back to the Aoiya.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kenshin sighed. They were walking back to the Aoiya now. He shivered. It was extremely cold that night. The stars glowed as bright as the crescent moon, visible against the dark sky. He felt comforted by the beautiful sight. Autumn was the time for the Cherry Blossom trees to go in full bloom and wonderful starry nights. So breathtaking. The sky was never like this during the Revolution. It was always blood-red, even the moon. These now peaceful streets were littered with bodies, slaughtered and throw to the side like meat. Red rivers flooded Kyoto, often giving him a headache at the overpowering stench. He flinched, pushing such memories far into his mind. They would not go, still playing over and over again. He saw a moving figure in the dark, quick and invisible. The only thing that could be seen was the glow of amber eyes. He remembered amber eyes. His amber eyes and... that boy, Rae. He had such eyes. Not many did. They were a symbol of a darker side, one that threatened to overwhelmed their mind, body, and soul. He knew this feeling all to well.  
  
They arrived to the Aoiya, taking Kenshin once again out of his recollections. He shook his head. Now he had to be careful. Remembering such dark times would worry his friends, especially Kaoru. She was already beginning to suspect something. It is not soon before the others do to.  
  
"I HATE YOU, OLD MAN!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Kenshin blinked. What was that? The others also had faces of surprise, wondering what it could possibly be. They rushed in frantically, quickly flipping off their sandals at the front door. They looked around, searching for the source of the voice. The gang split up, looking in every room.  
  
Yahiko made his way to the inner quad, scanning his surroundings. He said nothing, gaping at what he saw. Misao passed the hallway that led to the quad, seeing Yahiko. She gasped, watching the sight in front of her. She called for Aoshi and Kenshin as well as the rest of them. They all stepped out to where Yahiko was, watching.  
  
A red-haired boy was on a rock ledge that extended out from the mountain side that the Aoiya was built next to. He was balanced on one hand, beads of sweat sliding down his face. His face was tense and tired, apparently taking no liking to what he was doing. His violet eyes watched a tall man who stood below, who in turned watched him. His hair was long, tied into a thin ponytail. His face was set with a smirk. Okon and Omasu immediately recognized him.  
  
"Hiko-sama!" they cheered in unison. He turned to them, his smirk growing into a grin. They ran to him, admiring his physique and style. The boy known as Rae clenched his teeth. That old man!  
  
"YOU OLD GEEZER!!!" he yelled, pushing off on his hand. He leapt down, kicking Seijuro in the head. "PAY ATTENTION!!!"  
  
Kenshin stared. It was the boy from earlier! Except... the Rae at the restaurant was much more polite and this one was... not.  
  
"Watch the hair, you stupid apprentice!" Seijuro retorted, towering over Rae. Kenshin remained silent, still observing the odd sight. Apprentice?  
  
"YOU'RE the one who better watch it!" Rae yelled back. "OLD MAN!!!" he added.  
  
This was strange. They all watched as Seijuro and Rae began a shouting match, calling each other stupid apprentice and old man. Seijuro looked over to the group, spotting Kenshin. He smirked. Kenshin saw. This wasn't good.  
  
"Hello, my stupid apprentice!" he addressed Kenshin. Kenshin twitched. He always knew the right words to say. It's been a while since he heard that.  
  
"Hello, Seijuro," he replied, silently reminding Seijuro that they were no longer master and pupil. He smiled, trying hard not to whack Seijuro with his sheath. Somehow, he acted more like Yahiko when around his former master.  
  
"Stupid apprentice number 1 meet stupid apprentice number 2," Seijuro introduced Kenshin to Rae. The boy twitched irritably. That geezer...  
  
Rae, suddenly realizing that there were more people, straightened and smiled. He bowed to Kenshin. Kenshin smiled politely, seeing now the Rae he saw at the restaurant. He was probably only like this around strangers...  
  
"Nice to meet you... uh..." he began, unable to finish due to the fact that he didn't know Kenshin's name.  
  
"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin," he replied. Despite already knowing Rae's name, he asked so as not to cause suspicion. "And you are...?"  
  
"Yukishiro Rae," he said, answering Kenshin's question. He bowed again. Kenshin gasped. Yukishiro? His mind rushed back to the Revolution. A raven-haired woman smiled at him, standing in the forest against a winter wonderland. Snow covered the ground, tucking in the signs of autumn with its white blanket. Tomoe... He swallowed nervously. That was impossible... He closed his eyes, forcing himself to bow in formality. How? Who was he?  
  
"You were the boy we saw at the Ryotei," Kaoru pointed out. Rae cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Boy?" he asked. "I'm not sure what you mean..." He laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not a boy..." Everyone watched in awe. Kenshin's eyes immediately changed into a hard violet. What was he talking about?  
  
Sano's mouth dropped. "You're not... a boy?"  
  
Rae shook his head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure that I'm a girl."  
  
They gawked at Rae. Unbelievable. How...? Wha....? So he was a she! Rae cleared her throat. "Why did you think I was boy?" she asked.  
  
All looked at the ground, embarrassed. Yahiko kept watching her with incredulity. A girl? So strong? Seijuro scoffed, punching Rae on the back of the head. She groaned, giving him a glare.  
  
"I'm not surprised. You act like a boy so it's kind of hard for people to not mistake you for one," he commented, snickering. She growled, kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Watch your tongue, you wrinkly old prune," she warned.  
  
Misao still didn't believe it. A girl? Aoshi was awed, his eyes widened. But, the boy at the restaurant fought so well! Surely, this was a joke. Wife and husband looked at each other, both silently agreeing that it was quite the surprise.  
  
Seijuro groaned, pointing to the rock ledge. Rae crossed her arms, her eyes gleaming with fierce defiance.  
  
"Go," he ordered. At first, she made no move, only tapping her foot. Seijuro narrowed his eyes threateningly. Finally, she went, muttering some words that sounded like sword and geezer. She climbed the ledge, propping herself on one hand and balancing herself. "Good. Now don't come down until I say so."  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled, tensing at her numbing hand. She knew if she moved now, the old man would have her start all over. Against her deepest desires to go down there and teach him a lesson, she remained in that spot, her body quivering. When she got down, oh boy, that old man was in for it.  
  
Kenshin locked his gaze on her. Yukishiro... He saw Rae tense up again, moaning softly at the pain that shot up her arm. He furrowed his brow. Since when did Seijuro start taking in girl apprentices? He sighed. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Seijuro. His former master smirked, motioning him into the Aoiya. Kenshin nodded, following without hesitation. Who was she? Why is she with Seijuro? How? So many questions... he would find the answers.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
They sat in the lounge of the Aoiya around a table. Okon and Omasu went to the kitchen, returning with tea and sake for Seijuro. Kenshin said nothing, only sipping his tea in silence. He stared at the ground. Why? Why now? This Yukishiro girl was too much of a coincidence. Why have him relive his memories and heavy his burden? Maybe this was Kami-sama's way of having him repent for his sins. Too have him experience it again. The past, the pain, the memories. He shut his eyes tightly. How he wished he had never come to Kyoto! If he had only known the hurt that awaited him here, he would have stayed in Tokyo. Away. Far away.  
  
But then again... He opened his eyes. This was a time to find the answers to his questions. He looked at Seijuro who was sipping his sake silently.  
  
"Seijuro..." he began. How would he approach this? "Who... When did you start taking in girl students?"  
  
Seijuro sighed, putting his sake cup down. A frown was set on his face, his eyes sad and full of worry.  
  
"Rae just kind of dropped into my lap," he replied. Kenshin nodded, signaling him to continue. He sipped his sake. Kenshin cocked his head to one side. All said nothing, only watching the conversation unfold before them.  
  
"How's that?" Kenshin asked. Seijuro downed his sake, having Okon pour him some more.  
  
"Well, her mother died," he said plainly. Kenshin clenched his teeth. How could he say that so callously? Didn't he care? Seijuro looked at his former pupil. "What's it to you?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed nervously. "I just thought... You said after me, you wouldn't take anymore apprentices." He paused, drinking his tea. "How long has she been with you?"  
  
"Hmm," Seijuro said, swishing the sake in his mouth. "She's been with me for quite a while. Long before your battle with Shishio."  
  
Kenshin put his hand to his chin. "How come I didn't hear of her?" he continued, determined to find out what was going on.  
  
"You never asked," Seijuro replied. Kenshin sighed. Somehow, Hiko Seijuro never gave a straight answer no matter how plainly he asked. He watched the man sip his sake. Well, it wouldn't hurt to give it one more try.  
  
"What about her last name?" he interrogated. Seijuro watched his former apprentice with caution. Kenshin usually wasn't so curious... Just to humor him, he answered.  
  
"What about her last name?" he asked, drinking his sake. Kenshin left it at that. No one, even his master who knew him best, knew about his past. "Why? Does it mean something?"  
  
Kenshin stood up suddenly, amber specks dotting his violet eyes. He glared at Seijuro, a death glare. The man showed no fear, only staring back. Kenshin clenched his fists. How dare he insult the name of Yukishiro!  
  
"Excuse me," he said, walking out of the room. Seijuro narrowed his eyes. Kenshin never glared at him in such a way. Somehow, his former pupil had some sort of connection to the name, Yukishiro. But how? He knew nothing of Kenshin's past only knowing that he was the legendary manslayer, Hitokiri Battousai. Apparently, his past is coming back to haunt him.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru watched Kenshin go, fear in her eyes. What was wrong with him? The Kenshin she knew was never like this. He never had such a look in his eyes. It frightened her. She was sure that Yahiko and Sanosuke must be worried too as well as Misao, Aoshi, and everyone else. They were all worried. Kenshin barely talked now, almost as if he was letting his mind wander somewhere. Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin stepped outside, quickly slipping on his sandals and briskly strode to the front entrance of the Aoiya. Seijuro would never understand. He never will. He will never be able to carry the burden of deaths and sorrow. No, only he could. No one understood him. No one. Except for... Tomoe. She always knew what he was thinking. She was his sheath; she was his angel. No one could replace her. He closed his eyes tightly. He knew he still loved her. His heart belonged to her and no one else. He didn't care if she was gone from this world but she would always be alive in his memories. Always. His mind wandered to the past, remembering bitter cold and the smell of white plum. Raven hair and a soft smile... Blood flooded his thoughts, enveloping his memory in a sea of red. Her image was washed away, leaving only a barren land of nothingness. He was alone now. He had no one.  
  
Something tugged at his mind. It was a comforting presence in his thoughts, such relief to the emptiness that he felt. No, he had someone. Blue eyes sparkled and a familiar giggle echoed. Yes, he did. Kaoru. She was so naïve yet strong. He admired her determination and beauty. But... he was unworthy of her. He committed so many sins and caused so much sorrow. His soul was tainted with blood, the blood of both the innocent and guilty. The blood of his beloved Tomoe. He was afraid to love again, to live again. It only ended in pain and guilt. Nothing more. Maybe it was a sign that he was never meant to love, only to kill and bleed. During that time, he was but a tool to the government. Now, he was just a rurouni. He wandered forever, not staying in any place for long and forced to bear the weight of his bloody past and painful memories.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes. Where was he going? He looked around, recognizing the buildings and cherry blossom trees. He looked to his right, seeing a small area of barren earth. Tombstones stood, some casting long shadows and others shaded by an overhanging branch of pink petals. It was a cemetery. He knew who's grave was there. He walked slowly, remembering the last time he came here. It was right after his battle with Shishio. It rained on that day, beating down on Kyoto in heavy drops. Seijuro had come with him, though he knew not of who Kenshin visited.  
  
He looked straight ahead, seeing a single tablet of stone with inscribed Kanji: Yukishiro Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin sighed, kneeling in front of it. He ran his fingers over the carved stone, reading her name over and over again. How he missed her. His Tomoe. He put his hands together, putting them up to his chin. He prayed for her, his undying love and guilt. A soft breeze blew through the trees, causing the petals to fall and dance in the wind. He watched the Sakura blossoms swirl and fly elegantly over his head. How beautiful. One of them, full in bloom, landed in his hand. He watched it as it twirled in his hand ever so gracefully. The wind blew again, rustling his kimono. Kenshin nodded as if he understood the silent message of the waft. He placed the flower onto her grave, handling it with care and love. He smiled. Since he had returned to Kyoto, he never truly smiled... until now. He felt at peace, in his place.  
  
Kenshin stood, going around the tombstone. He sat behind it. Carefully, he leaned against it and looked up at the sky. It was so clear, devoid of any clouds, stars visible. He liked it. So wonderful. He sighed, closing eyes and resting his head against the cool surface of stone. His mind drifted away into his own world where he often contemplated on his life in the past and present.  
  
'Wow.' He thought. 'How long has it been? About four years? I've been doing fine. Maybe you're wondering why I'm in Kyoto right now. Well, Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Aoiya gang wanted us to come visit them. Who knew? Aoshi and Misao are husband and wife! It took everyone by surprise. He sighed. Things were not just changing in Kyoto though but in Tokyo as well. Yahiko has gotten more mature over the past four years and is doing well in his training in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru and I are very proud of him. Sano didn't change much, still gambling and in debt. He won't be able to avoid it forever!' Kenshin chuckled at his thought, imagining Sano running from a mob of angry people he owed money to. 'I suppose Sano will never change. And Kaoru...' He stared at the ground, almost shamefully. 'Tell me, Tomoe. What do you think of her? Kaoru is so young and ambitious. She is a strong girl, very determined and very beautiful...' He blushed, laughing nervously then sighed disappointingly. 'But she deserves someone better. Someone more worthy.' He swallowed, leaving his feelings for Kaoru at that. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
'I want to ask you about something.' He turned slightly as if making sure that the tombstone was listening. 'I saw this girl at the Ryotei today. Her name is Rae. We had gone there to eat but we didn't really have a nice lunch after all. Rae had gotten into a fight with some men who had some ridiculous quarrel over her sitting in his supposed seat. The good thing was that she decided to take pity on him and let him off easy... if you could call it that. I was wondering...' He cleared his throat. 'Maybe I'm in way over my head here but the odd thing was that she had red hair, like me. And violet eyes. It is strange... I know it seems crazy but it's true... And... she looked a lot like you. Her face and the twinkle in her eye; the same.' Kenshin watched sparrows dart back and forth, chirping and singing, on the branches of the tree. 'There is one more thing. Her last name. Her name was Yukishiro Rae. I do not know how but...' Kenshin closed his eyes. What if you had lived? Would we be together right now, enjoying the new era in peace?' He felt tears brim his eyes, threatening to fall. 'I'm so sorry, Tomoe. If I hadn't... you would still be alive and with me.'  
  
Kenshin let his tears fall freely, sobbing in silence. He hadn't cried for a while. Somehow now, when he cried, he felt more human. He felt like his soul was being cleansed for the first time. The heavy load of his sins seemed to disappear and relieve him. He smiled again.  
  
'Thank you, Tomoe. I owe a great debt to you. You showed me that I was human, back then, and even now, you continue to comfort me. You are the reason that I became a rurouni and found the answers to my questions. Although, it may seem as though you have done nothing, do not think that. You have done everything for me. You showed me love, compassion, and restored my humanity. Even if you are gone from this world, you have always been a part of life and my soul. Fourteen years and going strong. I will always love you, my beloved Tomoe.'  
  
His tears stopped falling, a smile on his face. Kenshin stood, remembering Tomoe and all the memories. He bent down, taking the Sakura flower that he had placed on her grave. He planted a kiss on it, his eyes filled with love. Slowly, he set the flower down, fingering with it then standing once again, not noticing the pair of violet eyes that watched him from just around the corner.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: I know... *sniff* I'm a sucker for the classics... What can I say? I'm a romantic ^^ Anyways, most of you are probably screaming and cursing right now because, yes, it's a cliffie. I'm working on Chapter 7!!! Don't think I'm not!!! Sheesh... crazy fans... Now, I will post up Chapter 7 and future chapters... on one condition. *flames appear in background* YOU HAVE TO R&R!!! THIS IS NOT AN OPTION. THANX!!! ^^ -- crazy psychopath 


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin *sob*  
  
***********  
  
Answers  
  
***********  
  
Rae struggled to maintain her balance. Darn that old man! How long did he expect her to stay here?! She couldn't believe that he could be so... so dang heartless! She swayed to one side, causing her to cry out. With much effort, she regained her stability, mentally slapping herself for not paying attention. Geez, even when the geezer wasn't here, he still mocked her! Beads of sweat slid down her face, splattering on the cold stone she poised upon in dark circles.  
  
She looked up toward the entrance into the Aoiya where everyone had apparently gone to. She saw their forms chatter and sip tea. Seijuro was drinking sake... again! That's all he drank. It surprised her that his heart was still working. She smirked at her silent insult to her master. Her eyes rested upon the red-haired man she had met earlier. Kenshin, was it? He was a queer one... Her mind flashed back to the time when she was at the Ryotei and ran into those thugs. Kenshin was the one who sat next to her and watched the whole time. He had moved for them so as not to cause any trouble. Any weak willed man would do so as to obey the empty authority of common gangsters. She had never noticed them before nor cared for them.  
  
She scoffed at herself. She knew she had done a foolish thing as to waste her time on them but... if she hadn't then so many more people would have suffered under their brutal yet meaningless wrath. What she did had some purpose... She narrowed her eyes. And that Kenshin... He carried no sword but he was a swordsman. She knew. A strong swordsman would not have picked a pointless fight but still would have rose up to the challenge if need be. Seijuro had called him a 'stupid apprentice.' That could only mean one thing. Kenshin had learned under Seijuro before her. It was evident that he knew his way around a sword. Of course, why would he be carrying one around? The sword-banning act is in affect now and he would be arrested if he did.  
  
She grunted, feeling the fiery pain slowly creep up her arm. Stupid arm! She bet that Kenshin had to endure this too when he was being trained. Rae heaved a constricted sigh, her hand going numb. Footsteps reached her ears. She lifted her head again, seeing Kenshin walking out of the Aoiya. Where was he going?  
  
Rae watched as Seijuro began to sip his sake again, saying nothing. Silence swept the room, all eyes staring at the floor. What happened? Seijuro stood slowly, walking outside toward the rock ledge. His arms were crossed across his chest, his face grim. She remained silent, pretending to concentrate on balance. He looked up at her.  
  
"Alright, that's enough for today," he said. She nodded, using the last of her energy to push off her hand and land on the ground. He sighed, rubbing his temples. She bowed out of habit, running inside. She said her good-byes to her new acquaintances, rushing out the entrance. There was just enough time to visit Mom.  
  
The sky was dark but clear, the rich deepness of royal blue making the stars shine. Rae sprinted, her form a blur to the untrained eye. Training under Seijuro had made her a lot faster. She turned sharply around a corner, sliding on the dirt ground. Dust rose from around her but quickly dissipated.  
  
Her eyes shifted from side to side, searching. In the distance, there was a flower vendor. She smiled. There it was! She accelerated, reaching the cart in mere seconds. The seller widened her eyes at her great speed. Rae smiled, panting slightly.  
  
"W-Well, hello there!" the vendor stuttered, utterly surprised at Rae. She had never seen someone go so fast! She raised an eyebrow. Was this a girl or a boy? The woman looked Rae up and down. This person's build was small yet muscular, fitting a man's kimono perfectly. Red hair was tied into a ponytail, silky and quite long. The face was small and delicately framed. Violet eyes watched her, glowing. A boy would not be this beautiful. No, it was a girl; a strong one at that. She nodded to herself, putting on a smile. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I would like... to buy... some flowers..." Rae managed to say, still out of breath. She put her hands on her knees.  
  
"What kind?" the woman asked.  
  
Rae sighed.  
  
"I don't know... what would you recommend?" she inquired. The vendor laughed.  
  
"Well, I have some very nice lilies. The best of the season!" she exclaimed, bending down to get a bucket. Rae watched patiently.  
  
Suddenly, two young girls ran up, jumping up and down. Rae blinked. One seemed to be around the age of nine and had a frown on her face. The other was younger, her sister obviously, about five. Both wore small kimonos of blue and orange. The younger one had an impatient expression, her little hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! You said you were going to be done soon and take us out for ice cream!" they shouted in unison. The vendor turned to them, smiling.  
  
"Alright, be patient, Akane-chan. You too, Hikaru-chan," she said firmly. Akane and Hikaru pouted, crossing their arms across their chests.  
  
"Please hurry up, mommy!" Akane pleaded. The older sister nodded vigorously. The mother sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I will. Just let me take care of this last customer," she answered. Slowly, she took out the bucket, which was now filled with water. Rae gasped. A single white lily rested in the container, water drops shining in the moonlight. Small golden spots dotted the petals while the long pollen stems hung over. It was beautiful! Rae sighed in awe, examining the flower carefully with her fingers. It was perfect.  
  
"It's... wonderful," Rae exclaimed, still marveling at the unique flower. The vendor nodded.  
  
"It's the best one I have," she said. Rae looked up from her observation of the lily. The young girls watched Rae with much curiosity.  
  
"How much?" she asked quickly. Mom would love it.  
  
"20 yen." Rae pulled out her money, giving it to the woman. She took the bucket, careful not to spill or trip. Hikaru kept an eye on Rae, suddenly grinning. Akane still frowned, tapping her foot. Rae walked over to them, setting the bucket on the side and bending down. The younger sister blinked with surprise. Rae smiled warmly.  
  
"You be a good girl and cherish your mother," she said softly, tapping Akane on the nose. Akane stared at Rae with a confused expression on her face. Hikaru cocked her head to one side.  
  
Rae stood, grabbing the bucket and walking down the street. The two girls stared after her, still not understanding. The vendor just chuckled, seeing Rae disappear around a corner. The girls put a finger to their chins, still wondering what Rae meant. The woman frowned suddenly.  
  
That poor girl... She must really miss her mother.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Rae kept walking, listening to her sandals scuff on the dirt ground. She stared straight ahead, her eyes a distant lavender. Mom... Gosh, it's been so long since she had last visited. What would she tell her mom about? There was so much to talk about! It was impossible to tell her everything that has happened. Well... there was one thing that she had to tell her mom. She had to talk about... Kenshin. Why? Even she didn't know. She had never seen him before nor heard about him from Seijuro. When she first saw him in the Ryotei, she felt some sort of bond toward him. Like he and she were connected. She didn't know how. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she did. She wondered... Did he feel it too?  
  
Rae stopped, looking around. This was it. The cemetery. She was about to go into it when she saw him. She gasped, her heart racing. Quickly, she ducked around the corner, panting. Kenshin? What was he doing here?  
  
Carefully, she edged her way to the end of the wall, peering over at Kenshin. He bent down, a smile on his face. She watched. He was at her mother's tombstone. Why was he there? He picked up the single Sakura blossom that rested upon her grave and planted a kiss. She furrowed her brow. What? He placed the flower on the grave, standing and walking out. Rae held her breath, making sure that he didn't hear her breathing. She stayed still, leaning against the wall.  
  
Kenshin walked by, not noticing Rae.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_  
  
Kenshin walked out of the cemetery, sighing. He hadn't cried for a long time. Maybe it still showed that he was human and alive. He had Tomoe to thank for that. In a daze, he ambled down the street. He was sure that Kaoru-dono and the others would be wondering where he had gone. Little did he know that Rae watched him from around the corner.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
What the hell was going on? Rae saw Kenshin leave, going back to the Aoiya. How did he know her mom? Who was he...? Really? Slowly, she stood, taking the bucket with the lily. Seeing that Kenshin was not in the vicinity, she went to her mother's grave, kneeling down.  
  
She took the lily, setting it on her grave next to the Sakura blossom. Her eyes moved to that pink flower. Rae reached out, caressing the soft petals that Kenshin had kissed. Why did he...? She turned to the tombstone.  
  
"Mom," she said aloud. "What's going on?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kenshin had gotten back to the Aoiya, his presence unknown. The sky had gotten darker, the sun nearly set. He walked in, taking off his sandals. How long was he gone? He walked down the hallway, searching for any signs of his friends. He walked past a shoji, stopping at the sound of voices.  
  
"... going on here?" a voice said from inside. Kenshin bent down cautiously so as not to make any sound. "I'm starting to get worried..."  
  
It was Kaoru's voice. By the sound of it, she was troubled. He leaned closer to the door, his senses growing keener.  
  
"Me too. Himura has been acting strange," another said, obviously Misao.  
  
"Yes, he has been distracted," a raspy voice said. Kenshin blinked. Okina?  
  
"I wonder why," a voice commented. It was Sano. "Hey... Do you think Kenshin's still thinking about... you know... Shishio?" he asked, whispering the man's name.  
  
"It's possible. I doubt that he would not," a colder voice retorted. "No one, especially Himura, would forget something like that."  
  
Kenshin recognized it as Aoshi's voice. What? Were they worried... about him? He mentally slapped himself. Of course, they were. He knew that he should have just moved on but he couldn't. He just had to go back to his memories, reliving his nightmares all over again. His memories had made his friends worry. He had made them worry.  
  
"Maybe that isn't the only thing..." Kaoru said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What do you mean?" Sano asked, watching her with questioning eyes.  
  
"I mean, Kenshin... may not just be thinking about Shishio but about... everything," she explained, shifting her eyes. "I mean... the Revolution."  
  
"The Revolution... yes," Okina whispered. He looked at his friends. "It is possible. Himura has a strong tie to Kyoto. No matter what, he cannot forget the things than happened here, whether it was in the distant past or the recent past. It does not matter for he is still reflecting upon his sins and deeds." He paused, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that coming back here was too soon."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "It may seem to the rest of you that four years is enough time. It isn't for a warrior such as Himura. He is forced to bear the memories of his past. Even now, he still holds on." He looked at Kaoru. "If he is still recalling such memories from over ten years ago, he is still thinking about his battle with Shishio."  
  
"But that was so long ago!" Misao complained. "I think Himura should move on already."  
  
She crossed her arms, pouting slightly. Sano glared at her, trying hard not to bash her face in.  
  
"Look... Kenshin's got a lot to deal with so cut him some slack, will ya?" It sounded more like an order than a request. Misao flinched slightly, looking at the ground in shame.  
  
"And that girl, Rae..." Kaoru began. "She looks so much like him!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed too!" Misao exclaimed. "I mean, how many people have red hair?"  
  
"It's true. Rae looks much like Himura," Okina concurred. He put his hand to his chin. "Her last name... Yukishiro, was it? It seemed to have struck a chord." He said, reminding them of Kenshin's sudden exit from before. He frowned, the wrinkles in his face deepening. "We do not know much of Himura's past... Is it possible that he knew a Yukishiro during the Revolution?"  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Anything is possible," he said simply.  
  
"Do you think that Kenshin has some sort of connection to Rae?" Kaoru inquired, looking up at Okina.  
  
Okina close his eyes, sighing. "I do not know. Only Himura has the answer."  
  
Sano watched Kaoru. She was really worried... What did Rae have to do with anything? Sure, she looks a bit like Kenshin but that didn't mean anything! Did it? He snorted, resting his chin on his hand. They were gonna find out though...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kenshin swallowed. They were on to him. He was so stupid! In the beginning, he assumed that his friends wouldn't notice but now... He blew at his bangs. Of course they would. They always did. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered. Why try hiding your problems if it's going to get out anyway?  
  
Kenshin stood slowly, walking down the hallway. His mind wandered, referring to what the conversation that he eavesdropped. Rae... Did he have a connection to her? It was a bit uncanny that she would look so much like him and have the last name of Yukishiro. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened. He would need more information and he knew just where to get it.  
  
His eyes moved to the lounge of the Aoiya. Quickly, he walked to the room, spotting Seijuro sitting there. His former master was still sipping sake. How Seijuro was still alive was truly a mystery. Seijuro looked up, acknowledging Kenshin.  
  
"Hello, my stupid apprentice," he greeted, almost half-heartedly. Kenshin sat down opposite from Seijuro, watching him from across the table.  
  
"Seijuro..." he began, his voice on the edge of dangerous. "What do you know of Rae?"  
  
"She's my apprentice," Seijuro answered callously. Kenshin rolled his eyes. The older man noticed, sipping his sake. Kenshin hadn't rolled his eyes like that since he was fourteen.  
  
"I know that," Kenshin snapped suddenly. He breathed, trying to calm himself down. "I meant, where did she come from? How come I never heard of her?"  
  
Seijuro sighed, setting his sake cup on the table. Kenshin clenched his fists, anxiously waiting for Seijuro's answer. Hopefully, Seijuro would give him his answers... now. 


	8. White Plum

Diclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin because I just don't. XD  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inochi Ryu: YO PEOPLES!!! ^^ Since you've all been so good to me, I'm updating early!!! ^^ Special thanks to TanukiGirl22, Sailor-Earth 13, Kitsune-Onna 19, Hikari Tsuki Chi, and the other peoples who reviewed!!! I FEEL SPECIAL!!! ^_______________________________________________^  
  
Kenshin: *looks at fanfic* hmm... Why did you decide to write about me?  
  
Inochi Ryu: Cuz I felt like it XD  
  
Seijuro: DUH. Stupid apprentice...  
  
Kenshin: *twitch* WATCH IT, SEIJURO. I'M PO-ED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Seijuro: ... *shuffles away*  
  
Inochi Ryu: REVIEW PEOPLES!!! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
******************** White Plum ********************  
  
Kenshin squirmed, wanting Seijuro to tell him all he knew about Rae. Seijuro looked at Kenshin, his eyes intense with suspicion. He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You stupid apprentice..." he groused, receiving a glare from Kenshin. Darn it! Why couldn't Seijuro just give him a straight answer?! Kami-sama must have forgotten to give him a brain. Kenshin suppressed his laughter, feeling a bit out of character. He hadn't insulted his master for quite a while. In truth, it felt... good. Seijuro noticed.  
  
"What are you thinking about now, my stupid pupil?" he asked, sneering, Kenshin shook himself. Focus! He needed answers now and couldn't afford to wait.  
  
"Nothing, Seijuro," he replied. Kenshin twitched, growing impatient. "Well?" he continued, referring to his questions.  
  
Seijuro snorted, trying to figure out how to begin. "Rae is the daughter of a friend," he said, pouring himself some more sake.  
  
Kenshin resisted the urge to give Seijuro a good smack with his sword. "Who?" he inquired, his voice tensing slightly.  
  
"It's no one you know," his master responded, shrugging. He sipped his sake.  
  
Kenshin sighed with frustration, thinking up ways to get back at Seijuro. With much effort, he pushed the many evil things that came to mind, clenching his fists as he did so. "Really?" he asked, curiosity feigning his voice. "Try me."  
  
Seijuro smirked. His stupid apprentice was still the same, even after ten years into the Meiji Era. Just an immature little boy. He knew Kenshin was on the border of wringing his throat but... why spoil the fun?  
  
"Why? If I told you, you wouldn't know them anyway so what's the point?" he queried, putting his elbow on the table. He leaned on his fist, watching Kenshin, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER," Kenshin said firmly. He was getting annoyed. Seijuro always did this. Whenever he asked a question, it always amounted to this. Well, not this time. "WHO IS HER MOTHER?"  
  
Seijuro detected a hint of irritation in his voice. He would continue to humor him. It was just too good to pass up! "Some girl."  
  
Kenshin's eye twitched. Okay, now he was pushing it. "DOES THIS GIRL HAVE A NAME?" he asked, his voice rising.  
  
"Of course," Seijuro confirmed, purposely taking Kenshin's question the wrong way. Kenshin clenched his teeth.  
  
"You old..." Kenshin muttered, stopping himself from finishing his sentence. He breathed, air hissing through his teeth. "AND THAT WOUL D BE?"  
  
"Oh, her name? Why didn't you say so?" Seijuro smiled. Kenshin bit his lip, trying to contain the many names that he would call Seijuro. He couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"You know, I missed you. It's always fun to talk to you," Seijuro commented. He was being honest and had no fear of letting his favorite, stupid pupil know that.  
  
"SEIJURO," Kenshin said, the tone of his voice well into dangerous. "WHAT IS HER NAME?" he repeated.  
  
"I believe her last name was Yukishiro..." the older man said, looking into space.  
  
Kenshin softened at this. His anger toward Seijuro disappeared almost completely, leaving only a bit of frustration that he had to cope with. He nodded, signaling Seijuro to continue. Seijuro knew very well that his pupil was eager to know her first name. It was written all over his face.  
  
"Her first name was... Tomoe..." he said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"And...?" Kenshin stared at him intently, waiting for the answer. He wanted to know who the father was. He had to know.  
  
His master sensed his desire. Seijuro smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, and I don't know who the father was," he stated simply, laughing.  
  
Kenshin slapped his hand to his forehead, narrowing his eyes in frustration. He didn't know who the father was?! Could he get any stupider?! He closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head, refraining from speaking his thoughts out loud. Seijuro didn't know who the father was... He narrowed his eyes. Tomoe...  
  
He opened his eyes. Seijuro stiffened at Kenshin's glare. His eyes were tinged with an amber glow, the dark pupil a small circle in the midst of golden iris. Kenshin shifted, indicating Seijuro to continue.  
  
"What sort of connection to you have to Rae then?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. Seijuro sipped his sake. Kenshin was serious. Guess his fun was over...  
  
"It's a long story," he explained, unsure of how to approach the issue. His apprentice's eyes flashed menacingly, sending a chill up his spine. He smiled. Kenshin still had those eyes. So dangerous yet admirable.  
  
"We have all day," Kenshin retorted, scoffing. Seijuro sighed, drinking the last bit of sake in his cup before setting it down.  
  
"Fine," he answered, moving his body so that he faced Kenshin. "Better get comfortable, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's amber gaze faded away, gradually of course. Spots of violet reappeared; reassuring Seijuro, but the amber glow still remained as a warning.  
  
"It started out like this..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mountains were covered in thick forests and seemed to roll in large waves across the land. A plethora of deep valleys and narrow crevices wound through the shadows of the hills. Small streams ran quickly, snaked around boulders and trees, meeting another river or the sea. The sky was a dim blue, shading the awe-inspiring landscape with dark clouds.  
  
Seijuro paid no attention to the gloom around him. He continued to walk on the dirt path that went through the mountains, often taking a break to drink down some sake and rest. He brought a sword with him just in case there were any... complications. The sky grew darker, the sun giving off its last rays of light before disappearing. Red dusk rushed the dark blue hue of the sky, giving the green hills an eerie crimson glow.  
  
He was used to this. In the time of the Revolution, the sky always seemed to be blood red, even at night, when the moon was high. The moon, then, was not a comforting white light but rather a deep scarlet, shining upon the many rivers of blood that flowed freely in Kyoto. He knew who the cause of these red streams was. His stupid apprentice, Himura Kenshin. Or rather... Hitokiri Battousai. He did not know where he was now or if he was even still alive. The Revolution was drawing to a close and soon would be in no need of his services. Where would he go then? He had no family to return to or friends that he could stay with. Kenshin had nothing, only remorse and the feeling of loneliness.  
  
Seijuro often wondered about Kenshin. What if he had stopped him from going? He sneered. This question was constantly tugging at his mind ever since he left. Of course, he knew the answer. Had he stopped Kenshin, this revolution would have been a failure. All of Japan owed a great debt to him. Because of his assassinations, he shaped a future for all to behold and cherish. He committed many a sin by doing so but for a greater cause. Seijuro had not wanted him to go because he knew. He knew that Kenshin would have to bear his terrible deeds forever. Many men could not take it so how would a young teenage boy be able to? He knew very well that Kenshin was not the average teen. No teen could move with god-like speed and be so skilled with a sword. This did not matter. Just because one was skilled in the art of swordsmanship did not mean that one had the will to carry such a burden.  
  
How he would bear it would remain a mystery to Seijuro. He just hoped that somehow his stupid apprentice would find his way. He smirked. No, he would not hope. He knew.  
  
He stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing. The air had become muskier, heavier. He sniffed. This smell was... smoke? His eyes moved to the sky, spotting thick clouds of black smoke rolling in heavy layers across the red atmosphere. He ran along the road with great speed, accelerating as he went. What if someone was hurt?  
  
Seijuro swallowed nervously, the air around him growing denser and hotter. Ashes blew by, carried by the heated wind. Sparks shot up into the clouds, outlining them with an orange tint. The ground was littered with burnt wood, some still dancing with flames. He stared at this sight, his eyes widening at the source of all this chaos. A monstrous fire enveloped a small house, literally eating away at the once solid base. Large blazes burned on the border of the surrounding trees, licking at the trunks of tall pines.  
  
All Seijuro could do was stare, utterly stricken with fear. A scream rose from inside, barely heard from the explosion of flames that shook the house with such force, the roof was on the verge of collapsing. Someone was still inside. It sounded like a woman. Without thinking, he ran towards the fire, trying his best to avoid the sinister flames that threatened to burn him, inside and out. The cry rang out again, much louder this time. He hoped that he would make it in time.  
  
Sprinting, he ran to the back of the house, leaping over burning logs and ducking under branches of fire. Now came the hard part: finding whoever it was that was trapped. Sweat slid down his face in large drops, falling over his eyelids. He coughed at the smoke that filled his lungs, nearly suffocating him. He didn't care. He had to find her. His ears stretched out, listening for another cry. It never came.  
  
He growled in frustration. She wasn't dead. He refused to believe. At the moment, he didn't know why he cared but he knew, deep in his heart, that he would feel guilt for countless years. No one would die when he was around. No one. Continuing his trek through the hot demonic flames, he spotted a limp form lying upon the singed grass. It made no movement but rather stayed still. He rushed towards it, kneeling next to it. It was the woman. Her eyes were closed, almost peacefully as if accepting her death. Damn. He was too late.  
  
Seijuro bowed his head. He was right there. He could have saved her. First, he had lost Kenshin, by letting a boy of such tender age to go and fight in the Revolution, as an assassin. He knew not whether his pupil was dead or alive but to him was just... missing. Forever. He had a feeling that he would not see Kenshin again. And now... he had let another life slip away. This was the same. He was there. He could have prevented it. But no... he had failed again.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered. Seijuro gasped, blinking. Was he hallucinating? He leaned in closer to her face. Her hot breath puffed against his skin in ragged pants, making him sigh and smile. She was still alive! Quickly, he scooped her up in his arms, dashing over and under wild flames.  
  
Just a little more... he thought encouragingly. The air around him became lighter and he found it easier to breath. He inhaled the fresher air gratefully, soon finding himself in a clearing. A cool breeze blew through his hair, making him exhale as it cool him down. His eyes went to the woman in his arms. He put his ear to her mouth, sighing in relief when he found that she was still, although barely, breathing. She lay drooping in his arms, her eyes still closed.  
  
A faint smell tainted the air. What was it? He sniffed. It was the smell of white plum. It cleansed the air of all dirt and grime, filling his lungs with the sweet smell of flowers. All the stenches of burnt wood seemed to drift away in a breeze of perfume. Her appearance certainly went with her scent.  
  
He blinked, seeing her for the first time. Raven hair fell in graceful locks, framing her delicate face. She wore a white kimono, the cloth folding around her small body. Well, it would have been white if she hadn't been in a house that was on fire. He cocked an eyebrow. A white kimono? If he didn't know better, he would say that this woman was dead. He knew very well that just because one was wearing a pure white kimono didn't mean that they were dead. There was always the possibility of being a bride... But she wore a pure, plain, white kimono. Plus, why would someone set the house on fire? Usually, when someone dies they are cremated... He widened his eyes. Whoever it was who set the fire thought she was dead. It wasn't attempted murder, he was sure of that. The fire was meant to cremate this woman and only for that purpose.  
  
He turned, resting his gaze on the flames that burned at the border of the forest. There was dry brush over there so it should have spread... No, this was a controlled fire. This woman was presumed to be dead but was in fact, still very much alive when the house was set aflame. A moan reached his ears. He felt her shift in his arms, half-conscious.  
  
"Not now," he whispered. "Let us get you somewhere safe first." Seijuro walked down the dirt path again, leaving the house to be burned. He had no right to put out that fire. It was set in memory of the woman who lay in his arms right now and deserved to be left to burn until it died out. He went quickly, carefully caressing the wilted form that he carried. He needed to get her to a doctor.  
  
His mind went to work, remembering and mapping the fastest route to the next city or village. Well, the only place that was close enough was Kyoto... He nodded, racing down the road. Another groan escaped the woman's lips. He swallowed. He would have to be careful... The trees around him became nothing but blurs, rushing past him in a blend of green and brown. Kyoto wasn't too far. If he hurried, he would make it by morning if he kept going. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inochi Ryu: YAY! Another chapter finished. ^^  
  
Kenshin: *glares at Seijuro* YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STOP AT THE GOOD PART.  
  
Seijuro: *sweatdrops* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! BLAME INOCHI!!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!!!  
  
Kenshin: *doesn't listen* YOU OLD--- *stops* SEIJURO...  
  
Seijuro: o_0 er... GOTTA GO!!! *runs*  
  
Kenshin: COME BACK HERE!!! *chases after him*  
  
Inochi Ryu: ^^;; ehehehehe... WELL!!! AIN'T MY PROBLEM!!! ^^ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! LATER!!! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_* 


	9. The Both of Them

Disclaimer: The day that I own Rurouni Kenshin is the day Sano will become smart... and we all know that's impossible.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Inochi Ryu: Done! This is currently my longest chapter but it won't be the last! Don't worry, I'll update soon. I know you guys are dying to find out what happens to Tomoe and Seijuro... Well, it doesn't end here so... yeah.  
  
Sano: o_0 WHAT'S WITH THE DISCLAIMER?!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: oh... hehe... ^^;;  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you write any fics about me? *glares*  
  
Sano: Cuz she like Rurouni Kenshin better!!! Duh!!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHATEVER, ROOSTER HEAD!!!  
  
Sano: HALF-BREED!!! BESIDES, SHE WOULDN'T WRITE ANY FANFICS ON A DOG-BOY LIKE YOU!!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: Um... hehe ^^;; Well, that's not entirely true...  
  
Inuyasha: o_0 WHAT?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL MMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: o_0 Whoa... you're OOC today... And as for telling you... no.  
  
Inuyasha: TT  
  
Inochi Ryu: REVIEW PEOPLES!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ****************************** The Both of Them ******************************  
  
Seijuro had gone all night nonstop, determined to get to Kyoto in the morning. He was tired from lack of sleep, occasionally stumbling over small cracks in the road. It was still dark, maybe an hour before dawn. He felt the form that he carried shift slightly, emitting a soft moan. He looked down upon her, met by a pair of chestnut brown eyes. He blinked. So... she was awake. He smiled tiredly, trying his best to tell her that she was safe. She returned his smile with one of her own though her eyes were still suspicious.  
  
"Excuse me... sir..." she managed to say, her voice slightly raspy yet clear. She cleared her throat, repositioning her body in somewhat of a sitting position. Seijuro looked up from her, seeing the large city of Kyoto that lay ahead. They were almost there. He shook his head, signaling her to be quiet for now. She obliged, sinking back down into his strong arms.  
  
He sped up, soon reaching the outskirts of the city. His nose twitched. There was a stink in the air... He reluctantly breathed in the metallic stench, grimacing as he did so. Blood. Of course, at this time, what did he expect? Roses? He sneered at his silent joke, slowly making his way in. The city was busy, people rushing back and forth with errands to do. They all watched him cautiously but hushed their comments.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Duh. You too would be suspicious when a big guy just walks in with a woman in his arms. Currently, there were very few people who walked into Kyoto like that. Now, the public were more concerned about their lives and surviving the Revolution. Sure, during the day, Japan seemed to be normal, no sword-fighting, no killing. But at night...  
  
Seijuro narrowed his eyes at the thought. So much blood was shed. The day was but a cover for what was really going on, the basis of what the Revolution was all about. When the sun set, swordsmen rose from every house on every street in every city from the shadows, bearing sharp silver blades and an empty conscience. They killed without a thought, silencing their enemies quickly. Kenshin was feeling that now. At this very moment. He was an assassin and it was his duty to kill his targets to make way for a new government.  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh, swallowing nervously and shaking his head.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked, forcing himself out of the dark things that went on in his mind. It wasn't his problem anymore. Kenshin made the decision to fight and now was responsible for himself; no one else. However... He looked to the woman, his eyes worried yet skeptical. She nodded, feeling the support of his arms under her lowering. Carefully, she went with it, feeling solid ground upon her feet. Dizziness consumed her, causing her to grip her head and try to regain stability. Immediately, he put his hands on her shoulders, balancing her. She smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said, bowing. He sighed, inclining his head.  
  
"If I may ask, miss," Seijuro began politely," what is your name?"  
  
He was getting tired of referring to her as 'the woman.' She bowed again, her bangs falling over her face.  
  
"Yukishiro Tomoe," she replied. "And you are?"  
  
Seijuro paused, unsure whether to give his name or no. If he wasn't careful, she might find out that he was the Battousai's master; the one who taught him the ways of the sword and the art of killing. Hesitantly, he replied," Hiko Seijuro..."  
  
"I thank you again for saving me, Hiko-sama," she gave him another smile. She turned around, attempting to walk away. Tomoe stumbled, caught by Seijuro before she hit the ground. Her eyes moved to the man that had helped her once again, surprise flashing across her face.  
  
"Tomoe-dono, I don't think you're feeling too well," he said, lifting her into his arms again. She gasped slightly, putting her arms around his neck for support. "You need to see a doctor."  
  
"No... I'll be fine..." She closed her eyes, her body once again flaccid. He shook his head. She wouldn't be fine. Running, he made his way to the doctor's, seeking an old friend's help.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Seijuro knocked on the door, grunting at the awkwardness of knocking on a door while carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. The door opened almost instantly, revealing an elderly man inside. He squinted, looking at Seijuro carefully through the half-moon glasses that he wore on a broad nose. White hair stuck out from all places, some hairs tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"Seijuro?" he asked, unsure. He tilted his glasses, trying to get a better look. He grinned, the ends of his lips curving. Seijuro smirked.  
  
"Hello, Tamura-sensei," he greeted suddenly frowning. "I need some help..." Seijuro motioned to Tomoe, clearing his throat.  
  
"Oh, my..." Tamura exclaimed, moving closer to inspect Tomoe. "Hmm... Please. Come inside."  
  
Seijuro obliged quickly, moving into the small but cozy home of his friend. It was plain but had the feeling of home and welcome. He sighed in relief. It had been so long since he had such a feeling. Tamura motioned to him, pointing to a shoji. He obeyed, sliding the door open. A futon lay in the center, old but still comfortable. He walked over, setting Tomoe on the soft cloth and pulling the blanket over her.  
  
"Seijuro..." the doctor began. "I need to do a thorough examination so if you could..."  
  
Seijuro nodded, standing. He turned to walk out, sitting himself in the den. He hoped she would be alright. After all, he didn't go through all of that trouble, nearly getting burned to death, saving her, and running all night, just to have her die. His sacrifice of sleep would not be in vain! He shook his head, ashamed of such immature thoughts that went on in his mind. Speaking of sleep... Maybe he could take a nap or something just until Tamura-sensei is done examining Tomoe. And he was so tired...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Seijuro had fallen into a deep sleep, only to wake up with a migraine. He rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was. Recent events flashed through his mind, jolting him into reality. Oh, yeah... He rubbed his temples. Ow... What the---? He sat up and looked around frantically. What time was it?!  
  
"It's noon," a raspy voice said from behind him. He turned to find Tamura-sensei there, grinning as much as an old fool could. "You've been sleeping like a baby."  
  
Tamura laughed heartily, his eyes lighting up with laughter. Seijuro said nothing, simply standing.  
  
"So... How is she?" he asked, his voice thick with worry. Tamura smiled.  
  
"She's fine. Just some minor burns and smoke inhalation. Also, she had a scar on the side of her body... seems to have been from a sword..." he explained. Seijuro furrowed his brow. A sword? "She certainly is lucky to be alive... for the both of them."  
  
The both of them? Who was 'the both of them?' Seijuro looked at the doctor curiously, apparently not understanding. Tamura nodded, signaling Seijuro to come with him. He brought him to the shoji where Tomoe rested. Opening the door slightly, he allowed Seijuro to peek in.  
  
Tomoe tossed and turned around inside, groaning slightly. She held the blanket around her stomach, clutching it with a fierce grip. Seijuro gasped. Now he understood. His eyes widened, moving to Tamura. The elder man nodded, confirming Seijuro's assumption. He blinked again, disbelief clearly shown on his face. Tomoe was pregnant.  
  
"I don't believe it," he muttered. Tamura just chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations, Seijuro," he said, patting Seijuro on the back. The man shook his head rapidly, his face scrunched up.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" he half-yelled, half-whispered. "I'm not her husband!"  
  
Tamura put one wrinkled hand to his chin. "True... you wouldn't be able to attract THAT kind of woman even if you tried..."  
  
Seijuro fumed at this, towering over Tamura. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
  
The doctor laughed, soon covering his mouth to keep from waking Tomoe.  
  
"Shh... You don't want to wake her now do you?" he asked with a teasing grin on his face. Seijuro muttered something under his breath, glad that the old man was losing his hearing.  
  
A muffled rustle reached his ears. He straightened. It was coming from inside. He put his ear to the rice paper, hearing a soft thud and the shuffling of feet. Quickly, he opened the door, seeing Tomoe up and about. She was folding the futon and placing it in the corner. She looked up at Tamura and Seijuro, smiling.  
  
"Greetings, Hiko-sama," she said, putting her hands on her thighs and bowing. Her eyes shined tiredly. "Thank you again."  
  
"It was nothing," he replied, bowing in turn. She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes held a sadness. A deep sadness the likes of Seijuro has never seen. He felt sympathy for her. Why the eyes of an innocent woman bore such sorrow, he didn't know. But somehow... He wanted to make it go away. He wanted to have that dark pain disappear and never return. Such eyes do not deserve to have grief. Not while he was around.  
  
"I must be leaving," Tomoe stated. "Thank you, sir." She bowed to Tamura, slowly walking out.  
  
Tamura leaned over to Seijuro.  
  
"Seijuro, go with her," he requested. "She may seem alright but, as you know, looks can be deceiving."  
  
Seijuro nodded, following Tomoe out.  
  
"Tomoe-dono, please, allow me to escort you home," he affirmed, offering his hand.  
  
Tomoe just smiled, taking his hand. "Thank you, Hiko-sama."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Where do you live?" Seijuro asked as they were walking down a street in Kyoto.  
  
"Here," Tomoe replied, looking around. Seijuro snorted. Well, that saved him the trouble of traveling to another city.  
  
"Where exactly?" he inquired. She kept her eyes on ahead, not looking at him.  
  
"We are nearly there," she answered, walking a bit faster. She stopped suddenly, facing the front entrance to what seemed to be a large inn. She walked inside, under a carved wooden beam that lay above them. Seijuro looked around, taking in the new surroundings.  
  
A large front quad surrounded the building, decorated with the soft tinge of pink Sakura blossoms that seemed to dance with the wind, breaking off from the branches of tall, majestic trees. A small pond caught the petals in its crystal clear water, ripples occasionally rolling over and reflecting the brightness of the sun. Colorful Koi swam about, feeding upon the algae at the bottom. Large rocks stood at the edge, shadowing one part of the pond. Not just nature dwelled in this sun-kissed garden but people too.  
  
Women in brightly-colored kimonos marveled at the Sakura trees, smiling in the arms of their fiancés. The men laughed heartily, often kissing their wives on the cheek or caressing their delicate forms and holding them close. Seijuro smirked.  
  
Ahh... Young love. It gives a ray of hope and innocence to this bleak time of death and killing... It makes me sick. He thought, suppressing his laughter. In truth, he did not feel this way but agreed with his first statement. It really was comforting to see such romance bloom in such a time. His eyes moved away from the couples, to a frail figure that stood in the center.  
  
A small, gray-haired woman held a broom that looked about twice her size, sweeping the yard. Clouds of dust rose around her, along with some cherry blossoms that flowed with the breeze. Wrinkles etched her face deeply, clear signs of old age. She did not smile but frowned, causing her wrinkles to deepen.  
  
Tomoe walked up to her, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello again, Okami-sama," she greeted, bowing formally. She wasn't in the best condition for the white kimono she wore was blotted with black ashes and brown dirt. The elderly woman looked up, her eyes widening.  
  
"Tomoe-san!" she yelled, attracting the attention of the people around the courtyard. She dropped her broom, briskly walking up to Tomoe. Her black eyes scanned her up and down. "What happened to you?!"  
  
Tomoe's eyes hardened. Her smile remained on her face, trying to convince the innkeeper that she was fine. "I had a bit of an accident..."  
  
Seijuro frowned. Accident? He could smell an accident a mile away and, believe him, it was no accident.  
  
"Well, we can't have you wearing such tattered clothing!" Okami said. "You look horrid! Come inside and we'll fix you up."  
  
She turned, dragging Tomoe along with her. Tomoe motioned to Seijuro as he obediently followed. The inn was full of din, ranging from the high-pitched giggles of young women to the low rumbling chuckles of older men. Sake and cigar smoke weighed upon the air in heavy scents, causing Seijuro to cough and sneer. He walked down the hallway, hearing voices coming from every shoji that lined along it. Okami and Tomoe turned down another corridor, moving around the hotel until they reached an empty shoji. Okami closed the door and rushed them inside. Seijuro stepped in gladly, hacking uncontrollably at the disgusting smell. Sure, he liked sake but sake and cigar smoke? Not a good combination...  
  
"So, Tomoe-san..." Okami began, rummaging through a closet on the other side. She glanced at Seijuro. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Hiko Seijuro," Tomoe answered, kneeling down on a cushion. Okami smiled at him, soon searching through her closet again.  
  
"Hello, there," she said. "I'm Okami Yui, the keeper of this inn. Darn it, where is that kimono?!"  
  
After much effort, Okami rose up triumphantly from the closet, holding an old but beautiful kimono. "AH-HA!"  
  
Seijuro just sighed at the elder woman's somewhat pathetic victory. Tomoe put a hand to her mouth, giggling.  
  
"Here you go, my dear," Okami said while handing the kimono to Tomoe. It indeed was beautiful. It was a dark blue color with pink petals dancing on the edges of the sleeves and flying off the blue cloth. Tomoe felt the material between her fingers, smiling at the beauty and softness of the kimono.  
  
"I give you my thanks, Okami-sama," she said, gratefully. Slowly, she stood with the cloth in hand. She smiled modestly at Seijuro. "Excuse me, Hiko- sama but could you---?"  
  
Seijuro just nodded, stepping outside. Immediately, he began to cough again at the overbearing stench from before. Briskly, he walked down the hall, searching for a way out. After much wandering and looking, he found the exit, stepping out and breathing in the clean air greedily. He patted himself on the chest. That was something he didn't want to experience again. His eyes moved to a Sakura tree whose branches hung over the dirt ground. He ambled to the shaded area, slumping to the ground and crossing his legs.  
  
His mind wandered. How long was he going to be here? And what about Tomoe? She was pregnant after all... He couldn't just leave her like this. No, she needed someone besides Okami. She was old and no doubt near death. Now, he had to admit that he wasn't the youngest person around but... He shifted his gaze to some men that sat on the porch. Their faces were red with drunkenness as they laughed, their breaths adding to the stink in the air.  
  
"Did you see that hot babe that just came in?" one of them said, grinning.  
  
"How I'd to get to know her better, huh?" another added, winking at his companion. They laughed, clinking sake cups and downing the alcohol.  
  
Seijuro's eyes flashed menacingly, changing from a darker hue of olive to an intense jade. Such scum stayed here. Tomoe didn't deserve to be left in this inn. At least, not while they were here. They had better stay away from her... or they wouldn't be living in this world anymore. He knew that it would be better if he just stayed but felt no obligation to. Plus... the sake and cigar smoke smell didn't help.  
  
Tomoe came out onto the porch with Okami behind her. The men nudged each other, snickering and staring at her greedily. Seijuro emitted a growl from his throat, soft enough so that not all the people at the inn could hear him but loud enough to give a warning to those men. Tomoe noticed but ignored them, ambling to Seijuro. Okami sneered at the men, trying hard not to give them a piece of her mind. She may be an old lady but she was a tough one.  
  
Seijuro saw her, his eyes returning to their original color. She was beautiful. He had no such feelings for her but had to admit that any man who passed her by would have fallen in love with her. He wondered. Did Kenshin feel love? Was he able to? Well, he used to. Seijuro could remember the very first time he met Kenshin. He and his family had been attacked by some bandits that were looking to loot a small village. These monsters had taken away the only thing that he cherished: his family. He was an orphan to begin with but was taken in by a kind family. And now... they too were gone.  
  
Seijuro had just been passing by at the time, not knowing where he was going nor caring. Kenshin was so small, so... helpless. In desperation, he had taken up the fallen sword of his loved ones and tried to fight. He was stopped though by his adopted sister. Seijuro had heard the words she whispered before she was struck through the neck by a brutal sword.  
  
"Shinta, you must live on. You have not decided what life you shall live as we have. You must live on for our sake, for your sake. Live on."  
  
Seijuro had struck down those men in a heartbeat, silently praying that they would rot in hell. If they went to Heaven, he would curse at Kami- sama for life. He had left their bodies to decay, giving no further thought to them. The next morning when the sun was rising, he found Kenshin again, near the village. He stood among a sea of wooden crosses stuck to the ground, marking the many graves that surrounded him. Seijuro was truly awed. Kenshin had dug those graves for all those people that had died the night before. He never cried. Not once. Maybe he was learning to be emotionless or maybe he was in shock. Maybe he even swore not to cry and vowed revenge. Seijuro would never know.  
  
"So many graves..." Kenshin had said. He stood in front of three large boulders, the marks of his family. Seijuro stared at him strangely, wondering how a young boy such as he would not shed a tear. "I am ashamed to not have an offering to honor them."  
  
Seijuro felt his heart ache for Kenshin. At such a tender age when everything mattered, this boy had lost it. Everything. Slowly, he stepped forward, opening his bottle of sake as he did so. He poured it upon the rocks, watching the liquid roll over the stone in ripples and splash onto the dirt in drops.  
  
"I have nothing to offer but this sake. May they rest in peace," he had prayed. Kenshin thanked him gratefully.  
  
"I will become stronger for them," he said under his breath. "I promise."  
  
"What is your name, boy?" Seijuro asked him.  
  
"Shinta, sir," he answered. Seijuro snorted, plugging the cork back on the empty sake jug.  
  
"Shinta... That is too soft a name for a swordsman. From now on, your name will be..." Seijuro paused. "Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin blinked. A swordsman? "Kenshin..." he repeated. He understood.  
  
Seijuro sighed. That was how Kenshin had come to train with him. He cursed himself for teaching him. All he heard from Kenshin was that he wanted to help people. That was why he left.  
  
"But I want to help people!" Kenshin yelled. "Don't you know that there are people suffering everyday?!"  
  
"Kenshin! How do you expect to help people if you cannot help yourself?!" Seijuro retorted. Kenshin glared at him, his eyes turning into a hard violet.  
  
"I am helping myself! By learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" he stated.  
  
"You are but a novice. And a stupid apprentice," Seijuro insulted. Immediately, he heard a swish and an overbearing pain shock through the top of his head. Kenshin stood in front of him, a sheathed sword in his hand.  
  
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Seijuro bellowed.  
  
"FOR BEING A STUBBORN OLD GOAT!!!" Kenshin shouted back.  
  
Seijuro's eye twitched. Yes... Kenshin was truly something to behold. He sighed again, shaking his head.  
  
"Hello, Hiko-sama," a voice said. He snapped out of his memories. Wha- -? He looked at to the source of the voice. Tomoe stood there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Tomoe-dono," he greeted, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for saving me," she said, bowing. Seijuro gave her a warm smile, nodding.  
  
"It was nothing," he replied. Okami stepped forward, beaming at Seijuro.  
  
"Hiko-san, why don't you stay here for a while?" she suggested.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I would love to but I must be going," he answered.  
  
Tomoe kept her smile but her eyes fell to fear. He knew why. His eyes went to the men on the porch who watched her with grins on their faces. Well, maybe just for one night.  
  
"Oh, please, Hiko-san!" Okami begged. Tomoe looked at Seijuro hopefully, her eyes pleading. He sighed.  
  
"Hmm... I suppose I need some rest before I go," he said. He looked at Okami then to Tomoe. "But just for one night."  
  
Tomoe's face lit up, the fear in her eyes gone, disappearing into relief. They walked into the inn, Okami and Tomoe talking quietly. Seijuro trailed behind them as they passed the men. They watched him suspiciously, silent as he passed. He gave them a glare, causing them to shift and look away, terror clearly in their eyes.  
  
Good. Let's keep it that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inochi Ryu: *ahem, ahem*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough, hack, hack* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CCCCCCCLLLLLIIIIFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA--- I mean... yes. ^^;;  
  
Inuyasha: You have GOT to stop writing cliffies... -_-;;  
  
Inochi Ryu: *blinks* why?  
  
Inuyasha: *falls down anime style* BECAUSE!!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: *looks at Inuyasha* sit boy  
  
Inuyasha: *faceplants*  
  
Inochi Ryu: Don't worry though, readers! I'm starting on CHAPTER 10 *angelic music plays* BUT YOU GOTTA R&R OR MY HARD WORK WON'T BE ON ANYMORE!!! ^^ *flames appear in background* I MEAN IT.  
  
Inuyasha: She means it... @~@  
  
Inochi Ryu: Oh, and be sure to read the A/N below.  
  
A/N:  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Just in case you didn't read my Bio (who would?) I had some ideas for fics but didn't know what... I had one good one though. It's when Inuyasha and Kenshin SWITCH bodies. That's right, you heard me. SWITCH BODIES. I haven't started but it seemed like a good idea. ^^ N E ways... If you have any good ideas that you're just too lazy to write or something like that, then review and send me some ideas!!! ^^ You don't HAVE to read my current fic: Memories in Kyoto. *flames appear in background* Nope. *stress mark* Not at all. *TWITCH, TWITCH* Nuh-uh.  
  
Inochi Ryu  
  
Caution: This is a threatening author's note and may contain flames, twitching, and threats. Results may vary. 


	10. There and Back Again

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So there.  
  
Inochi Ryu: Hey again! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Why do you always bring me into your stupid assistant/author notes?  
  
Inochi Ryu: Well... I could always bring in Fluffy.  
  
Inuyasha: Fluffy?  
  
Sesshomaru: twitch EXCUSE twitch ME?  
  
Inochi Ryu: thinks You would think that a demon would have good hearing...  
  
Sesshomaru: FLAMES  
  
Inochi Ryu: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?  
  
Inuyasha: It's just you.  
  
Inochi Ryu: Thought so. REVIEW PEOPLES!!!  
  
There and Back Again   
  
The next morning, Seijuro had woken up early. It had become a habit for him, waking up at the crack of dawn. Usually, he liked to loosen his muscles before the trip back home. He put on his training gi, sliding his sword into his thin obi. He took his things, which were stuffed in a compact bag. Quietly, he slid the alternate shoji door, stepping outside to the dim courtyard. The sun had barely risen, casting a dark shadow of the high wall that surrounded the inn. He breathed in the cold, morning air, his nose hurting slightly from the bitter cold. He ignored it, only walking to the tree he had sat under the day before. Bending over, he stretched his arms and legs, practicing first with no sword, only moving his hands as if he were holding one. Then, drawing the blade and repeating the movements with weapon at hand. In the morning, his ears were sensitive, prone to perk up at the slightest sound. They did so now, stopping him. His eyes moved to two figures that just slid the front shoji door, stepping out. He narrowed his eyes. They were the men from yesterday.  
  
At first, he pretended to take no notice, continuing his daily practice. They both in fact did the same, only sitting on the porch that faced the entrance instead of the one facing Seijuro's direction. That man had given them a scare and they didn't want to have anything to do with him. One of them took a small sake bottle with them, pouring him and his partner a drink. Seijuro grimaced. Okay, he liked sake but not so early in the morning. That wasn't his primary concern. He paused, thinking. There would be no guarantee that Tomoe would be safe when he left. Sure, they were scared now and didn't come within 10 feet of her but it might change as soon as he set foot out of the exit. No, he would not let that happen and he knew just how to do it.  
  
"GOOOOOD MORNING!!!" he greeted, causing both of the men to literally jolt upright. He chuckled, trying not to burst out in laughter. One of them had his hand to his chest, panting with wide eyes. The other was trying not to scream by biting his lip.  
  
"Sorry!!! Did I SCARE you?!" Seijuro asked, his voice raising an octave. If you didn't know better, you would've said that he was crazy. His eyes had changed to an emerald jade, flashing wildly. They quivered under his untamed yet focused gaze, taking extra sips of sake to calm their nerves. Seijuro smirked widely, waving his finger in their faces.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now you shouldn't drink sake so early in the morning! I'm a sake freak myself but I always drink one cup of tea! It's good for your health!" he stated, talking quite loudly. They cringed under every word, trying to pretend that Seijuro wasn't there or in fact, didn't exist. Seijuro smiled wickedly, knowing that they were getting annoyed. It wasn't the 'annoyed' annoyed but the scared-half-to-death annoyed. He liked it. But... he had to leave soon so he had to get his message across. Quickly, he grabbed the sake bottle, receiving surprised looks. He shook his head mockingly and jumped off the porch, landing on the dirt ground. They watched with terrified curiosity, both making weak protests.  
  
"Hey!" one them said, his voice not as loud as it would have normally been if he had been dealing with a less frightening man. Seijuro paid no heed, merely shrugging. He threw the bottle in the air. Swiftly, he drew his sword in a flash of light. All time seemed to stop for a brief moment, the ceramic bottle hanging in mid-air. Fear flashed across the faces of the onlookers, their voices silent. Seijuro too stood still, his sword in the after-pose of his drawing of the blade. The bottle cracked. Precious sake spilled onto the ground in heavy drops, running between small pebbles and eventually, sinking down into the earth.  
  
"That's better!" he exclaimed, smiling. He sheathed his sword, sealing it with a soft click. He snickered, walking up to them once again. He laughed, projecting his voice in echoes. They shuffled, backing away from his advancing figure. He put his hands on each of their shoulders. His laughter ceased suddenly as he leaned in, his eyes glowing menacingly.  
  
"If I find one hair on Tomoe's head out of place, I'm going to chop you up so bad, your mothers won't recognize you," he hissed. They screamed inwardly, knowing that if they made a sound, Seijuro would do something... I dunno... BAD?!! All they could do was listen to his threats and nod vigorously. He let a small smile creep up his face, pushing them back as he let go.  
  
"Good... I'm glad we understand each other," he said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. He stood, still watching both of them with intense eyes. Turning, he strolled to the exit, feeling the air become warmer. The courtyard glowed in an orange light, the pond water shimmering as the Koi hid in the shadow of the rocks, hiding from the rising sun. He sighed, reaching the front gate. He faced the men again and smiled, waving to them. Hesitantly, they waved back, putting on fake smiles. He ambled out and down the street, enjoying the tranquil mist that seemed to hang above Kyoto. That wasn't so hard. He snickered, savoring his victory. Yep, they wouldn't mess with Tomoe anymore. He slowed, his smile fading into a frown. Still... he hoped Tomoe would be okay.  
  
Kenshin emitted a growl from his throat, the violet in his eyes dissolving into amber once again.  
  
"YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?" he asked, his voice rising with pure rage. "WITH THOSE BAST---"Kenshin stopped himself from finishing. "MEN?"  
  
Seijuro narrowed his eyes. Kenshin was pissed. Well, the amber eyes were enough but he thought it was just to get him to talk. No... it was something more. He wondered what. It intrigued him greatly, seeing how Kenshin was reacting. His stupid apprentice, even when he saw him four years ago, said nothing about his life as the Battousai. He would like to know more about how Kenshin had spent his teen years... and if it was worth it.  
  
"Kenshin, let me finish," Seijuro answered. "When I left, I thought it would be the last time I would see her... but I was so wrong. So very, very wrong."  
  
Seijuro sat in his house, drinking sake again. He sighed contently, leaning back against a wooden frame of the door of his shoji. He was care- free now... almost. His mind always went back to events that happened over 5 months ago. He always remembered that woman he saved... Yukishiro Tomoe. He wondered if she was alright. He wondered if those men had gotten close to her even though he had threatened them by slicing their sake bottle in half. Unknowingly, he smiled. Oh, yeah. That was something he wouldn't forget. But then... He furrowed his brow, putting his hand to his chin. Wait... If he met Tomoe about 6 months ago, then when would she have the baby? Tamura didn't mention how long she was pregnant for. So... how long would it be?  
  
A knock came at the door. Rolling his eyes at the sudden interruption of his thoughts, he stood and went to answer it. He opened it, finding a young man with a strapped box over his shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow. A mailman?  
  
"A letter for Hiko Seijuro," he stated. Seijuro just nodded as the man placed the box on the floor and opened it. After shuffling through the many letters that were stuffed carelessly inside, he picked one and handed it to Seijuro.  
  
"Here you are, sir," he said, swinging the box over his shoulder. "Good day." And with that, he ran down the street into the mountains towards Edo.  
  
Seijuro looked at the letter curiously, carefully opening it. He unfolded the paper inside, quickly skimming its contents.  
  
Dear Hiko-sama,  
  
I am deeply indebted to you and cannot repay you, but I have to ask for your kindness once again. Please, come to the inn. I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Forever in your debt,  
Yukishiro Tomoe  
  
Seijuro swallowed nervously as he crumpled up the letter and went inside. What now? Did something happen? Such questions rushed through his mind as he packed some spare clothes in his bag, tying the string and swinging it over his shoulder. He would find answers later. Right now, he needed to get to the inn.  
  
He sped down the dirt path through the mountains, thinking of nothing but Tomoe. Was she okay? What had happened? Was it bad? He clenched his teeth at the many questions that popped up with no answers. He leapt up, flying over a low boulder that blocked the way. Everything became simultaneous, almost repetitive. Jump. Land. Run. Jump. Land. Run. He was growing impatient. He took a swig of sake before speeding up, causing dirt to rise from the ground. Things moved quicker, passing him in blurs. In the distance, he saw the distorted shapes of buildings. He smirked. Bingo.  
  
Going out in a full sprint, he reached Kyoto in a matter of minutes, barely visible through the clouds of dust that rolled upward with the wind. The residents there gawked at him, stunned by his sudden appearance. He panted slightly. He hadn't run like that for quite a while. Not since his last meeting with Tomoe. Slowly, he walked to the inn, recognizing the surroundings. Koi still swam among the crystal waters of the ponds. There was still a light breeze. The sounds of laughter and the clink of sake cups filled the air. Chatter echoed in a loud din. Yes... still the same. The only thing that had changed was the Sakura trees. They were not in bloom. He rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. It was early spring.. Duh. He just shook his head at his denseness and walked to the front door of the inn. He let himself in, moving to the front table inside. His eyes rested upon a familiar face. He smiled.  
  
Okami stood at the table, scribbling down some notes while telling some of the girls that worked there to go bring sake to this room and go clean up that room. She looked much older but her spirit still the same. She looked up to see him and her eyes went immediately wide.  
  
"Hiko-san?!" she asked in disbelief. "Good Kami-sama, you've come!" She moved around the table, shaking his hand with both of hers. She looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you." Her eyes moved back to him. "Please! Right this way."  
  
She turned down a hallway with Seijuro walking briskly behind her.  
  
Inochi Ryu: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CCCCCCLLLLLLLIIIIIFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: --  
  
Sesshomaru: twitch  
  
Inochi Ryu: Don't worry though, I'm starting on Chappie 11 winks SO BE SURE TO REVIEW THIS ONE FIRST!!!   
  
Sesshomaru: mutter mutter  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid Inochi...


	11. Her name is Rae

> > Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin will never be mine... no matter how many times I've threatened Shonen Jump and Nobuhiro with a bulldozer...
>> 
>> (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
>> 
>> Inochi Ryu: HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: -.-;;  
  
Inochi Ryu: ::takes out remote and turns Inu into a chibi::  
  
Inuyasha: o.0  
  
Inochi Ryu: o.0 KKKAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! ::huggles chibi::   
  
Inuyasha: CAN'T... BREATHE...   
  
Inochi Ryu: ::ssssssqqqqqquuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeee::  
  
Inuyasha: x**.**X ::K.O.!::  
  
Inochi Ryu: o.0 oops... ::whistles and tosses half-dead Inu chibi to the side:: er... REVIEW PEOPLES!!! ;;
>> 
>> (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
>> 
>> Her name is Rae
>> 
>> Seijuro followed nervously, constantly thinking about what could be wrong. So wrong, that Tomoe had to send for him, a complete stranger who happened to save her 6 months ago. He frowned. What now? The noise of the inn seemed to fade as they walked deeper into the hallway.  
  
"Hiko-san, she's in here," said Okami, stopping in front of the last shoji. Slowly, she slid open the door, stepping in. Seijuro followed without hesitation, closing the door. A small futon lay in the center of the room, little bits of suppressed sunlight shining upon the white fabric. It huddled a frail figure that lay in its covers, almost shrinking the life- form underneath. It was Tomoe.  
  
She looked so weak and pale, unlike the Tomoe he had met only half a year ago. Her eyes were weary and seemed to want to close in eternal sleep, never to see the beauties of the world ever again. She smiled tiredly, a lifeless, drained smile yet a happy one.  
  
Okami sat down on her knees next to her, putting her sweating palms in her lap. Seijuro sat down cautiously, thinking that the woman lying there could not possibly be Tomoe. He too placed his palms, in a fist, in his lap, his eyes softening.  
  
"H-Hiko-sama," she whispered happily. "I'm so glad you came..."  
Her voice was so soft, seeming to leave her body with every breath. He put on a smile so as not to show that he was afraid for the worst. His eyes held a deep worry for her, shining dimly in the light.  
  
"Tomoe-dono..." His breath quivered as he spoke. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine... as any mother should be," she answered, her smile growing even wider.  
  
Seijuro's jaw dropped slightly, consistent with the widening of his eyes. Mother?  
  
Tomoe sat up with difficulty, having Okami assist her. The futon folded at her lap, revealing something that Seijuro never thought he would see. A newborn baby.  
  
White cloth wrapped it in a tight but comfortable bundle. Eyes were closed in peaceful rest, never fluttering or opening. Little hands were clamped together in a loose fist, occasionally fiddling with fingers.  
  
Seijuro stared at it, almost lovingly, letting a real smile spread on his face. Tomoe held her baby close, caressing the baby fat that trimmed the face. Okami sighed happily, watching a mother and child.  
  
"It's a girl," Tomoe told Seijuro. She nuzzled the baby's face, kissing her forehead.  
  
"She's beautiful..." Seijuro whispered, brushing his calloused fingers against the newborn's face. She opened her eyes. Seijuro blinked in surprise. They were a deep violet, glowing vibrantly with curiosity and wonder. She grabbed one of his fingers with her two hands, wrapping around it and looking it at it oddly. He couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
She let out a soft gurgling sound and shook it as if to say hello.  
  
"She has a strong grip..." He told Tomoe. Stroking the baby's hair, his eyes deepened with anxiety. He swallowed. "What's her name?"  
  
Tomoe cradled her baby, thinking thoughtfully. "I was thinking..."  
  
Okami held her breath while Seijuro rolled his eyes. For women, naming a child was probably the most cherished moment ever. For him, it was drinking sake at the party afterwards.  
  
"...Rae," she said triumphantly. "Yes, that's it. Rae."  
  
"Oh! Tomoe-san! That's a wonderful name!" Okami squealed.  
  
Seijuro grimaced. Rae? That was the stupidest thing he ever heard.  
  
"RAE?" he asked, trying with much effort not to sound so displeased. "Erm...are you sure? I mean... She is a girl... "He paused, trying to think of a name at random. "Why not Fumi?"  
  
Okami gave him a good punch in the arm. He let out a soft groan. For an old woman... she's got a heck of a right hook...  
  
"No..." Tomoe smiled. "Rae. It's perfect." She tickled Rae's nose, hearing the baby giggle, and squirm in the cloth that wrapped around her. Seijuro sighed in defeat. Well...Rae wasn't too bad. He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. Guess this wasn't an emergency after all.  
  
"Okami-sama..." Tomoe began. "May I speak with Hiko-sama...alone?"  
  
Seijuro stiffened. Okami nodded slowly, standing up and walking out of the room. So much for it not being an emergency...  
  
"Hiko-sama..."  
  
The man looked at her strangely, shifting uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "What was it that you needed to speak to me about?"  
  
Her eyes dulled. Seijuro watched her worriedly, noticing her skin grow pale. She sighed. "I won't...be staying in this world for much longer..."  
  
His eyes widened. "You mean----?"  
  
She nodded sadly. "Rae won't have anyone to care for her. I'm not sure how long I have before I move on... Okami...She has offered but... she grows older by the day..." she explained. Her eyes rested on Seijuro, pleadingly.  
  
He stayed silent for a while, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I see..."  
  
Tomoe looked down at her daughter. "My family...wouldn't take her..." The auburn in her eyes shined with unshed tears. "She is... a forbidden child..."  
  
Seijuro gritted his teeth. Did it matter? Rae is still a child... He nodded in understanding. "...What do you wish for me to do?"  
  
She paused in silence, only watching Rae close her eyes. "Please..." Tomoe looked up at him. "Take her as your own..."  
  
He swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. Him? Take care of a child? "But I---"  
  
"Please, Hiko-sama..." she pleaded, holding Rae close to her. "You're all she may ever have..."  
  
_...all she may ever have..._ He heaved a thoughtful sigh. Should he?  
  
"Okami-sama has agreed to take care of her until..." Tomoe never finished her sentence.  
  
Seijuro narrowed his eyes. Okami... She was going to take care of Rae until...she couldn't anymore. He remained silent.  
  
"After Okami-sama... well...Rae won't have anyone to take care of her..." she whispered. "I just want her to have a good life---"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened with astonishment. "Wh-What---?"  
  
Seijuro looked at the floor. "I accept."  
  
She smiled and let happy tears run down her face. "Thank you...Hiko-sama."  
  
He only nodded, shifting his gaze to the baby that now lay fast asleep. How though? He was in no position to be taking care of a child...  
  
The door to the shoji slid open, startling Seijuro. It was Okami.  
  
"Hiko-san... Tomoe-san needs her rest. If you will..." she requested.  
  
He stood obediently, saying his good-byes to Tomoe and walking out. Okami led him down the hallway to the front yard of the inn.  
  
"Did you accept Hiko-sama?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"...yes," Seijuro replied. "Tomoe-dono told me that you have decided to take care of Rae...until..." he trailed off.  
  
Both walked out onto the porch of the inn, Okami looking at the dormant Sakura trees. The old innkeeper nodded, her face wrinkling into a smile. She sighed, almost half-heartedly. "I'm old, Hiko-sama," she stated simply, sitting down onto the porch. "I won't be staying here for much longer. I won't deny it."  
  
Seijuro leaned against one of the wooden poles that supported the roof of the inn. Okami merely chuckled.  
  
"But I'm not too old to take care of another child...at least, until she comes of age," she told him proudly. Her old eyes watched the pond and its glimmering ripples. "Hiko-sama..." She met his eyes. "I don't want you to wait until I die to take care of her."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning...?"  
  
"Meaning...that I expect you to come every month or so to check up on her," she answered. "I doubt that she will go with a complete stranger."  
  
Seijuro grimaced at this. The old lady's got a point.  
  
"Tomoe and I are depending on you to raise Rae properly for both of us have a short time here." Okami stood, slipping her hands inside the sleeves of her yukata. She began to walk inside. "May Kami-sama be with you..."  
  
Seijuro was left outside to stare at the courtyard, hoping that Kami- sama _was_ watching over him and Rae.
>> 
>> (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
>> 
>> Inochi Ryu: PHEW... DONE!   
  
Inu: sweatdrops ...you had us wait for over a year...FOR THAT?!!  
  
Inochi Ryu:...WOW LOOK AT THE TIME!!! whoosh  
  
Inu: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: running away from Inu OKAY WELL pant UNTIL pant NEXT TIME!!! pant  
  
Inu: THERE ISN'T GONNA BE A NEXT TIME FOR YOU!!!  
  
Inochi Ryu: GAH!!! R&R!!! AND CALL 911 WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!


	12. No More

Inochi Ryuken:...I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...

Kenshin: It's better that way...

Hiko:...-shushes them- THE FICS STARTING...AND IT'S STARRING ME SO SHUT UP AND READ...

Inochi Ryuken: ...what if I don't?

Hiko: I'LL HURT YOU.

Inochi Ryuken:...

Kenshin: ...

Inochi Ryuken: WORKS FOR ME.

------------------  
No More  
------------------

Seijuro sat in his room. The sun had already set, dimming the city and the sky. It was now late evening, a time when most retire from reality and delve into dreams and sleep. A cool breeze cradled the inn in a refreshing embrace, whistling in the ears of its resting guests. He liked it. It was peaceful... almost reassuring.

He lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head. Now would be a good time just to sleep... His eyes drooped and closed. He felt his body loosen and relax. Tranquil darkness overtook him in its black and abyssal warmth. Just to sleep...

"HIKO-SAN!!!"

Seijuro jolted out of his slumber, sitting up quickly. The dark green iris of his pupils were isolated in the white of his eyes, wide and alert. He shifted his gaze to the opened door and the figure that stood in the doorway. It was Okami.

"Okami...?"

"HIKO-SAN! COME QUICK! TOMOE-SAN HAS FALLEN ILL!!!"

Seijuro jumped up. Okami led him down the hallway to Tomoe's room, sweat sliding down the deep grooves in her face. She slid the shoji door open and ran inside, slumping down beside her. Seijuro was right behind, stopping at the entrance of the room.

Tomoe's face was paler than in the afternoon. Her body was soaked with cold sweat, quivering under the covers. She no longer had lively eyes, only dull orbs of lifelessness. Okami held her hand and prayed to Kami.

"Tomoe!" Seijuro rushed to her side, kneeling.

Tomoe looked at him. He felt a shiver run up his spine. It was like...she had no soul. As if...she already ascended to heaven and was now just an empty shell.

"Hi...Hi...H-Hiko-san..."

He couldn't believe how her voice had changed. It wasn't her own anymore. It was...the voice of the dead.

She watched him with those eyes, those distant eyes. He felt helpless almost trapped within that faraway gaze. His body froze with fear at what he knew was to come.

"Please..." she rasped. "L-Let...me hold my baby...until...I sleep..."

A soft cry rose from the corner of the room. Seijuro's ears pricked up at the sound. A small bundle sat there, rocking back and forth in rhythm with the cries. Okami stood up quickly, rushing to the source of the soft whimpers. She quickly picked up the infant and returned to her place next to Tomoe, leaning over and placing Rae into her hands.

"Thank you...Okami-sama..." Tomoe held Rae in her arms, soothing her. She hummed a soft lullaby to her baby, soft and fading, one that would not last forever. A silver tear slid from her eye, landing upon the face of the newborn only to slide across her cheek and disappear into the bundle of cloth. Seijuro felt Tomoe's spirit dim with each passing second. Her life was draining so fast and yet...it lingered. It lingered on with the strength of motherhood; the responsibility to make sure that her baby would live; the feeling of happiness.

Her song grew fainter as she sang. Her voice seemed to echo upon the air, making it heavy with its ghostly words and harmony. The wind blew with her, carrying her withering voice across Kyoto, amongst the cherry blossoms that danced with her melody of sleep, to the wide, flowing rivers of peace that rippled as if mesmerized by an unseen force. The world seemed to come alive for that instant, that moment. This...was the essence of life.

Finally, the echoes of her phantom song ceased. Sleep washed over the cities, the country, the world; everything was tranquil. There was not even the cries of a baby in the small inn that stood in Kyoto. Only nothingness held the suddenly light air that swirled in that room.

Tomoe moved no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin's shoulders slumped. His breathing was labored and slow, taking up the little energy that he had left. Sorrow engulfed his mind, his body, his very soul. He could only sit there in silence with no purpose; nothingness.

Seijuro watched him concernedly, tensing slightly. "Kenshin?"

His apprentice only watched the floor with wide, emotionless eyes that faded into voids of gray. They quivered slightly and never shined. He felt his mouth go dry and opened it slightly as if to say something. No words came out, only his shallow swallowing of hot air. His hair grew wet with his sweat and drooped over his face.

Seijuro now regretted his decision to tell Kenshin. He had no idea that it held so much...sadness. But...how...?

Kenshin felt his scar burn intensely and a trail of hot liquid slide down his cheek. It throbbed in stinging waves of fire that fixated on his cross-shaped mark that disfigured his face.

"Kenshin?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inochi Ryuken:...phew...done.

Hiko:...WHAT WAS THAT?!! IT WAS ALL ABOUT...BAKA DESHI!!!

Inochi Ryuken: ...why _else _do you think the series is called "Rurouni Kenshin and not "Baka Hiko?" --

Hiko:...SAY. THAT. AGAIN.

Kenshin: ;; now...let's not fight...

Inochi Ryuken: ALRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!! ALL YOU PEOPLE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, START CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON CUZ IT'S ABOUT TO GET UGLY!!!

Hiko: ABOUT TO?! YOU _HAVE_ BEEN!!

Inochi Ryuken and Hiko: -arguing in the background-

Kenshin: ;; oro...um... until next time!! Jya ne!!

Hiko: I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Inochi Ryuken: BRING IT ON OLD MAN!!!


	13. Fever

Fever

Kenshin stood morosely, his movements sluggish. Seijuro sat very still only breathing lightly. He felt a disturbing aura that filled the room. It gave him chills that he had not felt since the revolution and that was so long ago. He kept his breath quiet and his body stiff. He dared not call Kenshin's name again. The only thing that he could think to do was look at the tatami mat that Kenshin stood upon.

There was a footstep. And another.

Cautiously, Seijuro lifted his head, seeing Kenshin's back to him. Where was he…?

Kenshin walked out without a word.

His master watched him go, his eyes following the path of blood that dripped to the floor. He let out a heavy sigh of relief. What was that all about? Recalling the deep emptiness in Kenshin's face, a chill ran up his spine. He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. That was one thing he didn't want to experience again. However… Seijuro rose to his feet, silently watching the blood soak into the tatami mats.

"What is going on with you, Baka Deshi?"

_Tomoe…_

Kenshin struggled to move his legs. Is that how she died? She died so peacefully…

His heart grew heavy with old memories. Her smile…Their time together…in that little cabin the mountains…

Hot blood trickled down his throat. The smell made him sick to his stomach but not of its physical scent. It was of…familiarity.

There was snow. Yes…snow. It was winter. Winter was beautiful. The mountains would shine a sparkling white. It was so peaceful yet it was very cold. He remembered that he was freezing so…he lit a fire. Yes, that was it, a fire in their little cabin. It was so warm. A blanket was wrapped around him but his body still shivered. He felt a form shift about him. His body grew warmer with comfort. It wasn't the fire… Arms wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. It was so warm…

"Tomoe…" he heard himself say. "Will you stay with me?"

He faltered. Those snowy mountains disappeared, the cabin drifted into darkness, the fire died down, her face faded into nothingness. Kenshin went with his memories, dropping into depths of unconscious, his scar still bleeding freely.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru inquired. Sano watched her carefully. She was worried, obviously.

"He's with the old man," he replied, trying not to sound concerned. They sat on the porch, looking out to the garden. Sano sipped the sake that Okon and Omasu had left for him. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing…just..." she began. "Sano…" He stopped to look at her. She looked so pained… "Kenshin…I'm worried…He hasn't been himself lately. I think that…coming back to Kyoto was too soon…"

"Naw…Kenshin's fine!" Sano lied happily. "Maybe seeing a long lost relative shocked him or something…" He shrugged and took another sip of sake. "You never know right?"

"You think Rae is a relative?" she asked, curiosity rising in her.

Sano gave her a suspicious glance. "Sure… I guess. The circumstances are a little too weird to be coincidental. It's good that Kenshin's found a living relative," he said, looking up, smirking. "I bet Kami-sama planned this, didn't you, ya crazy old bast---?"

"Sano!" Kaoru gave him a smack on the head, spilling the sake that he had in his mouth and cup. Discarding his way of addressing Kami, she stared at the birds that pecked the ground in search of food. "I don't know if Rae is a relative or not but I hope that---"

There was a thud.

Sano set down his sake cup. "What was that?"

A soft moan reached his ears.

Kaoru put her hands to her chest. "Sano... What is it?"

"Let's find out…"

He stood, Kaoru close behind him, and quietly rounded the corner of the porch. Sano froze. Kaoru bumped into his back, bewildered. "Sano?" She walked around him. "What is---" Her eyes widened. "Kenshin!"

Immediately, she knelt beside him, supporting his head with her lap. "KENSHIN!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!! WAKE UP!! KENSHIN!!!" She shook him vigorously. "SANO…HE'S BLEEDING!!!"

"I'll get Misao and the others," Sano told her, running off into the inn.

Kaoru didn't see him go, only tearing the hem of her kimono to use as a cloth to stop the bleeding. She pressed it against his cheek. He winced slightly, his face flushed. She felt his forehead. "Oh god…you have a fever…" She propped herself up to support him better. She wanted so much to go get some water to cool him down but dared not to leave him there. The only thing she could do was wait. She began to think. How did Kenshin get sick? Now that she thought about it, it was getting colder…

Her heart grew sick with worry. If he was sick, he didn't show it. Kenshin was always like that. He never told her anything because it made her worry. The baka…

"Tomoe…"

She was pulled out of her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed. Tomoe…? "Kenshin?"

Kenshin let out a deep moan, opening his eyes slightly. They were so bland and dark. It was as if he now resided in a world that was far from reality. Those eyes frightened her. She hated the way they stared at her now.

"Tomoe…you're beautiful…" Kenshin extended a hand, touching Kaoru's cheek. "Too beautiful…"

He sat up, still watching her with his delusional gaze. His hand caressed her face, softly. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Kenshin… It's me! Kaoru! Listen!" She shook him. "You have a fever and you're not---"

Kenshin leaned forward, silencing her with a kiss.

Inochi Ryuken: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!

Kenshin:…still reading the last sentence …ORO?!!

Inochi Ryuken: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I HOPE ALL OF YOU STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
